Curiousity killed the cat
by mycoolbowtie
Summary: Jess Monroe was born into an upper class family from London, but has always dreamt of having an adventure. When her eighteenth birthday came along, she plucked up enough courage to move to Denver before travelling the States. What happens when she meets someone? A damaged someone. Someone dark. Someone dangerous. Someone who she kind of likes.
1. Chapter 1

The clock struck 2:30 in the afternoon as Jessica Monroe finally forced herself out of bed. She had finished her night shift at six a.m. but sleep had evaded her until well after ten. Her job was quite simple; she waited on the customers at Randys Restaurant in town; boring, long hours and a degree of certainty that she was only hired because her boss was a pervert, but still, the pay was good.

She sighed as she looked around her motel room. Moving across the pond from London to Denver had seemed like the best idea anyone had ever had at the time. She had a plan of staying in Denver for a while, just to earn enough money before she could travel all around the States. That was over 5 months ago, just after her eighteenth birthday. Nevertheless her savings account was gradually growing in funds and she still held onto hope that soon she would be on her way to her adventure.

A quick look in the mirror in the bathroom confirmed her suspicions; she looked like crap. Working up to 12 hour shifts 6 or even 7 days a week does that to you. It also prevents you from making any friends which was her plan for today; her first day off in nearly 3 weeks. She turned on her shower that lived up to every expectation of a motel shower; cold, dirty and downright disgusting. While her shower warmed she checked her phone for any messages from Randy who had made it a habit of his to wait until an hour before a shift was due to start before calling her into work. Luckily though, her last message received was still from her little sister. Kaylie was almost six years younger that Jess at thirteen. They hadn't really been close whilst Jess was still living in England; ironically though the distance between them had brought them closer. And while they hadn't seen each other since Jess moved away, Kaylie made her promise to updates on her life at least once a week; this included skyping, photographs, phone calls and texting. Kaylie was determined to know everything about her big sisters life. Her sharp tongue and dark brown hair was something she shared with Jess. However, where hers were an electric blue, Jess got stuck with boring green eyes.

She smiled as she quickly typed a 'good afternoon' text to her sister, despite knowing it would be nine thirty p.m. in London, before jumping up to check her shower.

Even though a long warm shower would've been bliss, Jess knew that her luck wasn't that good, it was either have a long shower that would inevitably turn freezing cold very fast, or have a warm shower that would only last ten minutes. Jess chose the latter.

As the shower slowed to a stop, Jess made a point of keeping her head up high, refusing to look to the bottom of the shower walls, knowing for a fact that they would make her feel like another shower was necessary. A shiver ran up her spine as she stepped onto the bathroom floor. The cold hit her like a ton of ice as she tightened her small towel around her.

Wanting to get her warmed clothes on as fast as she could, her skin was still slightly damp as she pulled her dark jeans and red tank top. She quickly unzipped her make-up bag and applied some concealer to cover up the dark circles around her worn out eyes. A flick of mascara, a touch of lipstick, and she was almost ready. Due to the fact of the motel she was staying at being a complete cheapskate of a company, she had only been provided with the necessities, i.e. no hairdryer. Her small and only towel that the motel had supplied in the room was soaking wet from drying her body.

"Great. That's just…" Jess growled as she dropped the wet towel back into a pile on the floor. Looking around the room for something to use her eyes started to check and recheck the area. Nothing. There was nothing there that could even be a pretend towel. Kicking around the mess of clothes on the floor, she charged open to the window to open the curtains. It was a gorgeous day, the sun shining bright and high in the sky. The only clouds in sight were white, puffy and full of promises that they would bring no rain. A small smile made its way onto Jess's face. This was one thing that reminded her why she was in Denver, why she moved over 4,500 miles away from her family and everything she knew; freedom.

Growing up in an upper class family had many rules. Both of her parents were very strict and she had a nanny until she was 14 years old. Expectations of her were high and she always tried her best to please her parents and make them proud but it was a case of trying to fill a bath without a plug in; useless. Occasionally, she would catch her father glimpsing at her with a small smile on his face, particularly when she was horse-riding. It wasn't something she particularly enjoyed, but in her family, each person was expected to have a talent, if not multiple. Her mother was an artist and her father, a skilled business man who knew all of the right buttons to press to earn _a lot _of money. Kaylie took a while to find her muse, but at the age of eight, she discovered dancing. Her private school cost her parents thousands and thousands a year, educating her to a high level, and not to mention the weekend tutor her mother had demanded when her grades slipped lower than a B. Her childhood home was a magnificent town house right in the centre of Notting Hill. It was three stories and always full of life with the kitchen staff, the cleaning staff and any other kind of staff you could imagine; they were there. She and Kaylie often played around with the staff, teasing them and taunting them but hey, what else are two young children supposed to do for entertainment when they're not allowed to get one speck of dirt on them?

It was safe to say that Jess had had a sheltered, dependent life before her move to Denver. But still, she couldn't find one single fibre of her being that regretted it, yes she missed Kaylie dearly, and her parents, Evangeline and Timothy, however she knew that she would see them again. Plus, her new found freedom was too good to be tainted by any regrets.

Turning away from the window, her phone buzzed with a text from Kaylie.

'_Hi! I still miss you, call me soon. I'm going to bed now though so I can't talk. Love you. xxx'_

Jess laughed quietly, it hadn't even been twelve hours since they had spoken and Kaylie felt the need to remind her that she missed her. She quickly replied before her little sister had a chance to fall asleep and miss her text.

'_Ok, miss you and love you too. xxx'_

Stuffing her phone into her pocket, a lock of her still wet hair fell forward in front of her face, reminding her of her predicament. Feeling the towel on the floor with a wishful thinking kind of hope that it had magically dried in the last five minutes, Jess was disappointed. So she carried it over to the window and placed it on the radiator hoping that it would at least be dry by the time she came back. Another check over of the room prompted her to remember there was no other way of drying her hair.

Jess growled quietly, "Oh stuff it." That's right. She's going out with wet hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Completely forgot to say before, but i only own Jessica Monroe and her family. I do not own the vampire diaries, although i wish i did.

Thank you for reading!

* * *

><p>Her motel door slammed behind her as she made her way out into the American sunshine. The motel she was staying at was only a mile or two away from the centre of town, and was a walk that Jess walked twice a day, to and from work. Just opposite her work was a baseball training centre so she had figured that there would be a good place to meet people, despite the factor of her knowledge of baseball just extending to the use of a bat and a ball.<p>

As she strolled down the sidewalk, she tried to slow her pace down, praying that the sun would dry her hair before she reached the training centre. At least then she wouldn't have people staring at her as she past them as she did now. However her unusually slow pace didn't seem to be doing her any favours in blending in and keeping the strangers eyes off her. Running a hand through her hair as subtly as she could, she felt it was already starting to dry. So with a smile on her face, she headed forwards and towards the training centre.

"Ok Jess, so what're you going to do? Are you just going to walk up to people and introduce yourself?" She muttered to herself as she neared the training centre. Her hair had dried nicely by this time, which she was immensely thankful for. There were already a lot of people here, mostly people her age too. "What about them they seem nice," She continued, looking at a group of three girls that were stood watching, probably their boyfriends, from the corner. Before she realised what she was doing her feet were heading in their direction. "No you're not because you're a wimp." She tried to inconspicuously change her course to straight past the girls but failed, earning herself strange looks from all three. _Great, well done there Jess_. Walking past the girls she rounded the corner, giving a small apologetic smile to the girls she had probably just weirded out. _Looking the way you're going is always a good idea_, she thought as she walked straight into a wall. Her cheeks burst into bright red flames as she hung her head to hide herself from the now laughing girls.

"Oh, sorry darling," the wall said. It also happened to be British.

Jess looked up to see that in front of her wasn't a wall; it was a man's chest. A little further up and she was looking into his dark eyes. He was attractive; very attractive. His dark hair matched his eyes, and his lean, athletic build towered over my five foot six inches. She couldn't take her eyes away from his handsome face, despite the fact that he was wearing a very smug expression and was clearly used to this reaction from women. He began to lower his head, becoming dangerously close to her face, twisting his chin slightly, looking at her lips which were still slightly parted, and raising his hand towards her face but before his intentions were made crystal clear, his head shot up in response to his friend.

"Leave her alone Kol," his friend teased as he neared us, "Sorry about him. I'm Jeremy, nice to meet you, this is Kol." He turned to Jess and smiled. She couldn't stop her eyes from looking him up and down. While he shared Kol's dark hair and eyes, the similarities stopped there. This guy was all muscle, his arms and shoulders clearly defined through his thin t-shirt. He was hot, just not in the way Kol was.

"Uhhh… I mean, yeah sure, it's fine," Jess tried desperately to dig herself out of the hole her reaction was making. Her eyes suddenly found the floor very interesting as she kicked around a small stick between her feet. She could practically feel the amusement radiating from Kol's body.

"Uh, Kol? Are you coming to play ball?" Jeremy asked. When a few seconds passed with no reply, Jess found her curiosity peeking and looked up. _Curiosity killed the cat you idiot._ She internally scolded herself as she got caught in Kol's gaze once more. His dark eyes pierced her. Looking straight into her own eyes, she felt like he was examining her soul. It was intimidating at the same time as sexy as hell.

"Just a second Jeremy," Jess heard a small 'whatever' and felt Jeremy's presence leave, "It was a pleasure to meet you…"

"…oh! Jess. My name is Jess,"

Kol once again smirked at her nervousness; it was beginning to irk her. "Jess." He repeated, "I hope to see you again sometime?" She felt his fingers slip underneath hers as he lifted her hand to his lips. The gasp that escaped her lips was unintentional but at the same time unavoidable. His lips were gentle, soft even as they lightly brushed up against the back of her hand. In the back of her mind, she knew he was doing it on purpose but the front of her mind didn't care. He looked up from under his lashes and smirked before straightening up and walking off in the direction Jeremy went, leaving Jess stuck to the ground. Her hand had a delayed reaction of falling back to her side but as it did, her mind clicked back into gear.

_Shit! Seriously a huge well done to you there Jess! Hot guy + me = failure! _Shaking her head to clear her mind of her incessant inner monologue, Jess regained enough control of her body to turn and walk back in the direction she had come.

"Hey!" She heard as she walked past the same group of girls as before, "Hey!" She turned her head, subtly ensuring that they didn't mean her, "Yeah you!" Jess detected amusement in the girls voice. She looked up to see the three girls from before looking at her and signalling her to go over to them. Remembering her plan for the day from earlier, Jess headed toward them. "You seem new here," one of the girls said to her when she reached them.

"How could you tell?"

The girls laughed, "Just had a feeling." One of them remarked. She had very blonde hair, obviously dyed, but it suited her somehow, her face was dusted with a light covering of makeup however her brown eyes were darkened further by the amount of eyeliner she used. Her two other friends who were stood behind her, were brunettes, not as dark as Jess's hair but still brown. One of them had blue eyes that almost reminded her of Kaylie's and the other had light brown eyes. The one with the brown eyes was very pretty; not that her friends weren't, but she was pretty in a more natural way meaning that she didn't need piles of makeup to get noticed.

"I'm Skye," the blonde introduced herself, "this is Karen," she pointed to the blue eyed girl, "and this is Amy." she pointed to the other brown eyed girl.

"Hi, I'm Jess." She mustered as much confidence as she could and plastered a smile across her face.

"Ooo, another Brit!" Karen squealed. Jess smiled at her in response; as many times as that had been said to her since she got here, she still hadn't found an appropriate response. Turns out 'ooo, another American' can be taken offensively.

"Are you from London?" Amy spoke for the first time.

"Yeah, I moved here nearly six months ago."

"I _love_ your accent!" Skye interrupted her friend before she got a chance to reply, "So I saw you talking to Kol Mikaelson…"

"Oh, I just... like.. accidentally walked into him," Jess's face looked back to the floor as redness took over her cheeks.

"Yeah, 'accidentally'" she laughed, "I wish I could 'accidentally' walk into him. He's so hot! And he's a bad boy, moved here a few months back and he's already made his way through most of the girls in town,"

"Were you one of them?" The innocently meant question was already out before Jess could stop it. Skye's face turned a weird shade of red as she no doubt was preparing to scream at Jess, "I, I mean, I just.. I didn't mean it like that! It just came out!"

Her attempt of an explanation was turned down as Skye began her rampage, "For your information, no I wasn't. I don't know how you could ask me that! You just met me, how dare you make those kind of assumptions about me. You don't know me from eve. I don't care if it just 'came out', you want to watch your tongue before you say anything like that again!" Jess stood motionless as people began to stop and stare at the commotion. Skye's voice droned on nonstop for a few minutes before she came back up for air and paused.

"Ok. I'm sorry. Bye." was the only thing that came to mind before her feet took her away and headed back to her motel.

_Jessica Monroe, you, are an idiot._


	3. Chapter 3

I KNOW I KNOW THREE UPDATES IN ONE DAY WHAT THE HELL! But i can't stop writing. I've got the next chapter written but i'll probably post that tomorrow cause it's late and i'm tired.

Thank you so much if you read this story.

Anything recognizable isn't mine.

* * *

><p>"So that went well," Jess spoke aloud to no one as she entered her motel room. The walk back to the motel seemed quicker than the walk to the training centre, but Jess reasoned that it was probably due to her mind replaying the afternoons events over and over, trying to find where it all went wrong. Eventually she had decided that it went wrong before she even stepped out of the door with her soaking wet hair. The still wet towel on the radiator was a big reminder of that.<p>

She sighed as her body collapsed onto her small bed. Her mind wandered until it landed back onto Kol. He was just so… Ugh, there was no single word that Jess could think of to describe him. Intense, but that didn't imply his good looks. Handsome, but that didn't tell of his arrogance. Nope, there wasn't any one word to describe him. Replaying the encounter in her mind, she groaned. Her brain was kind enough to think of things to say to him now that it was an hour too late. Where had her sharp tongue been when she needed it most? A whole conversation formulated in her head, how she would say something witty that would catch his attention, she would play coy and maybe even flutter her lashes at him a little, he would smirk and flirt with her, to which she would join in, perhaps she would've put her hand on his firm arm as she laughed hideously at one of his jokes that wasn't even that funny.

But no.

She had stood there like an absolute imbecile whilst he played out a game he obviously had a lot of experience playing. She kicked out and punched the bed like a child as she worked out her frustration.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" She yelled as her body bounced around from the moving mattress.

After taking her anger out on her innocent bed, she only felt a little better so decided on going back out. There was a small store opposite the motel and even though she had no money, the day she just had made her reflect on how little social interaction she had since she got to Denver. Sure, there was work, but that's not social that's like a broken record; _'Hi, can I take your order?... Yep… Yep… Is that all?... Ok, well my name's Jess if you need anything just as.'_

Even though it was nearing four in the afternoon, the sun was still shining bright. The air was warm and Jess took in lungfuls of the stuff as she crossed the road to the shop. It was a small general store, cleverly situated; whether the motel had been there first or vice versa, they both almost dependent on each other to keep afloat.

The bell rang shrilly as Jess pushed the old wooden door open. The counter was directly in front of her with two rows of products on each of her sides. The store owner, Molly, was stood behind the counter with a big smile on her face. She was an aging woman, probably in her 60s, who always wore a floral dress, usually a pink one, her hair was always pinned up on top of her head and away from her face and her nails were always shaped and coloured to perfection.

"Hey there Jess, you run out of magazines again?"

Jess laughed, "No, well yeah, I just got bored of staying in my room, my brain's running a mock,"

"Well you're welcome to come here any time. You know where you should go? You should go to that baseball training centre place; I hear all the kids are hanging out there now,"

Jess struggled to keep her face from blooming into a bright red flower, "Yeah, I, uh, I just went there."

From the corner of her eye, Jess could see the smile that Molly was struggling to hide, "Not your kind of place huh?"

"Yeah you could say that," She muttered as she picked up a few more magazines that she really shouldn't buy because she couldn't afford but did anyway. Another customer entered the shop as Jess saw her escape route from the awkward direction that the conversation was headed, "Anyway I'll see you later Molly!"

"Bye honey, you be careful now!" Jess heard Molly shout as the door shut behind her.

She lifted the magazines to actually have a look at what she bought, before being tempted to just bang her head off the wall. One was a tractor magazine and the other was some car magazine. _Well there goes some more money down the drain_. She thought as she crossed the road, covering her humiliated face with the magazines. As she reached the side of the motel, she saw a figure in the office. A tall, figure that had dark hair and dark eyes to match.

"This is not happening," She groaned into her tractor magazine. She kept her face covered until she felt her whole body bang into something; again. When she uncovered her face she saw it was the floor. "Damn it!" Her jeans were covered in dust from the parking area. _Should've been watching for the step Jess_, her internal monologue said in a sing song voice.

"Are you ok?" An amused voice spoke from her right.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She picked herself up quickly and dusted her jeans down as best she could; avoiding his hard gaze.

"Don't you normally have more control over what you do and do not walk into? I mean first me, now the floor…" The amusement in his voice only grew as her cheeks flushed.

"Apparently not, it's been that kind of day," Jess quickly changed the subject; "Anyway, what're you doing here? I've never seen you at the motel before, I would've remembered if I had," The words were once again, spoken before she could change them, "I mean you're tall so…" Backtracking didn't seem to work, his smug smirk was still growing, "Whatever." She sighed as she fumbled with her keys to open her door.

"Actually I'm going to be staying here for a while. In fact, my room is right next door to yours, how strange," His grinning face was coming closer to hers and while she knew that she should feel at least concerned by the stranger 'randomly' getting the room next to hers after their meeting that afternoon, Jess could only feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing up, his cool breath on her face, his hand as he ran his fingers down the side of his face. Her breathing became shallow. His lips were closing in on hers. Kol parted his lips slightly.

Instinctively, her hand flew up and slapped him straight across his face. The surprise was evident on his face, but her slap hadn't been hard enough to wipe that stupid grin off his face.

"And what was that for?" He smiled, rubbing his cheek.

"_That_ was for enjoying making me nervous," _AH HA! _She thought, _sharp tongue welcome back!_

"I make you nervous? How?" Kol stalked towards her as she walked backwards until her back was pressed again the wall of her room. His hands came up to rest on the wall either sides of her head, effectively blocking her in. His eyes, oh god, his eyes. They captured her gaze once more; however this time there was something different; it was almost predatory. His head leaned in once more and something snapped inside her.

"You know damn well how!" She slapped both of his arms down to continue with her slapping parade, before storming into her room and slamming the door behind her. As she leant against the back of the wooden door, she was sure she could hear a faint laughing.

Growling, she threw her stupid magazine across the room, "Ahhhhhhh!"


	4. Chapter 4

I've been trying my best to make Jess as relatable as possible cause I know how in a lot of stories, the main female OC is often a 'bad girl' who takes no shit and is witty and stands up for herself and stuff like that, but obv hardly anyone is really like that.

Hope you're still enjoying it.

If you recognise it, I don't own it.

* * *

><p>After her second encounter with Kol, all Jess wanted to do was sleep. She hadn't even been awake for three hours and she already wanted her bed. <em>What is it with him? I barely know him! <em>She thought.

Deciding it would be best to try and remove him from her brain for now; she untied her trainers, turned the television on and lay back on her bed, ready to watch some bad tv. She had been watching reruns of friends for over an hour when she remembered his words, _"My room is right next door to yours"_. Shooting up into a sitting position, she looked at the wall that separated their rooms. It was thin; far too thin and not thin enough. Her ears strained for any evidence of sound from that room but she was met with silence.

"He lied about getting a room next to mine, that's why there's no sound," She told herself. And after repeating it for the next hour, she actually started to believe it. Relief flooded her but she couldn't help but notice the small amount of disappointment niggling away at her. He was hot, but he was creepy. He had a confidence that was attractive, but was incredibly intense. She racked her brain for one pro she'd discovered about him that couldn't be backed up with ten con's. So why couldn't she stop thinking about him? She flicked the TV off and put the remote down beside her.

When she'd seen him for the second time, he didn't seem surprised to see her there. What are the chances of staying at the same motel on the same day they'd had _that_ encounter?

"He knew." That was the only explanation. He knew she was staying at this motel. But how? She hadn't given him her name so there was no way he could ask anyone, not that anyone would know. She didn't have anything with her that had the motels name on it. There was no way he could've known. Unless… chills ran up her spine as she considered the last option.

"Unless he followed me," She said out loud.

Fury crashed over her like a ten foot wave on a stormy day. _He followed her home?! Who does he think he is?!_

Before she could tell herself it was a bad idea, she was banging on his door so hard her fist ached, her foot tapping on the ground. He hadn't even opened the door fully when she began, "YOU FOLLOWED ME HOME?! WHO DOES THAT? YOU NEED HELP YOU CREEPY PIECE OF – oh hey Mr Miller…" Her elderly neighbour's face was a picture of shock. "Sorry. I, uh, I thought someone else was here. Sorry." She managed to blurt out after removing her foot from her mouth.

She turned to go back to her room when she heard laughing coming from in front of her. He'd come out of the room on the other side. Kol.

"YOU!"

"Me?" An innocent expression covered his face.

"YOU CREEP! YOU FOLLOWED ME HOME? WHO DOES THAT? OH THAT'S RIGHT, STALKERS!" His huge grin pushed her over the edge. She charged at his gun blazing. "HOW DARE YOU?! YOU'RE SUCH A CREEP I SHOULD HAVE YOU ARRESTED!" Her hands were in fists, punching his chest as hard as she could, the pain from before forgotten. Her rage was worsened by the fact that his feet didn't even move. Not an inch. He stood as if he had rooted himself to the ground. His arms, however, wrapped themselves around her, spinning her so she had her back pressed up against him, her hands pinned to her chest in a cross formation. He bent his head down to whisper in her ear.

"Don't _ever_ try that again." His voice was cold, hard, commanding, but at the same time was warm, soft, inviting.

Her arms were so tightly held to her chest, she could hardly catch her breath, then again that could have something to do with being pressed up against Kol's warm, hard body. She twisted her head around as much as possible until she was sort of facing Kol's cheek. Pushing slightly she found that he let go of her arms and dropped them to her sides.

"Don't _ever_ try to tell me what to do." She whispered back and bravely placed a light kiss on his cheek before practically running back to her room.

As the door shut behind her she held in a girlish scream that was threatening to explode from her chest. The door clicked shut and she slid down the back of it, allowing her girly squeal to come out.

"That's more like it Jess you absolute babe you!" Her conversation with herself would've sounded very strange to anyone listening in but who cares. "Next time he does something, you tell that sucker where to go!" Her proud smile made her look like she'd had a coat hanger in her mouth.

Eventually, the adrenaline of Kol and everything Kol related wore off, eventually meaning like three hours later. She had turned the TV back on but nothing could hold her interest for long enough before her eyes would wander back over to the wall between her and Kol's rooms. It was wrong of her but she couldn't stop thinking of what he was doing. Was he sleeping? Was he watching TV like her? What was he doing? Once more she found herself replaying every moment she had spent with Kol. Carefully remembering the way his lips twitched upwards when she couldn't find any words to say. Repeating his fluid movements to wrap his arms around her and pull her close to him in her head. Remembering the shiver that crawled up her spine when she'd heard his voice "_Don't_ ever_ try that again"_, her eyes closed dreamily as she recalled how his body felt pressed up against hers, and how his cheek had felt beneath her lips.

At an unknown time, Jess slipped off to sleep.

_Jess could feel her body being pulled apart. Two people had a hold on an arm and a leg, one on her right, one on her left. Through the darkness, she couldn't see clearly who it was but the smell was one she recognised easily. _

"_Kaylie! Kaylie what are you doing?!" She called out into the darkness on her left side._

"_I can't let him take you Jess. You're staying with me!"_

_What?_

"_Kaylie who? Who wants to take me?" She yelled back to the darkness._

"_I do." His soft voice floated over to her, filling her veins like a drug addict. Walking out of the darkness and towards her was Kol._

"_You want to take me? Take me where?" Her voice was much quieter now. The pulling from both sides stopped and she found herself stood on a checked floor under a spotlight. "Kol?" She called out again but he didn't reply. "Kol! Kol where are you?"_

When she woke, Jess was still in her clothes from the day before, on top of the covers and had a blaring alarm ringing in her ear. _Time for work_. She hopped up out of bed like a spring chicken and flew into the shower not caring if it was warm or not, before attempting to dry her hair with a wet towel and throwing her work clothes on.

She made it to work just before nine which was when her shift started. After clocking in she picked up her apron and wrapped it around her waist.

"Hey Jess! How're you?" Tiffany Maxwell asked from the other end of the bar. Tiffany was the closest thing Jess had to a friend in Denver, sure they talked and such at work, but outside of that they'd never spent any time together.

"I'm great you?"

"Great. So listen, I heard through the grapevine that you are Kol Mikaelson's latest squeeze, and before you say anything I'm not accusing" she held up her finger when I was about to interrupt, "I just want to make sure that you're careful. The girls he sees, they don't turn out so good."

"What do you mean 'they don't turn out good?'" I asked, completely disregarding the fact that I wasn't even dating him.

"Well… there was a girl called Julie who lived her a month ago, she was from the opposite side of time but she's a friend of a friend, anyway, she started seeing this guy, few days later, she was a broken shell of a person. Got so bad that she had to move away apparently." She shrugged going back to wiping the tables down.

I laughed nervously, "I'm not dating Kol."

Tiffany stopped what she was doing long enough to answer me.

"Good."


	5. Chapter 5

I realize that i'm not the best writer in the world; i have so many ideas but i'm not good at putting those ideas into words

If you can recognise it; it's not mine!

* * *

><p>The hours were long and boring despite the restaurant over flowing with customers. Looking out onto the floor, Jess was just glad that she was working on the bar today and not waiting around on people. While the waiters on the floor looked like they were being mobbed, Jess was quite happy just standing behind the bar, a customer requiring her assistance at perfect intervals, i.e. before her brain could delve too far into the world of Kol Mikaelson.<p>

"Hi, can I get you anything?" She skipped over to a man that had just sat down.

"I'll just have water," Jess looked at his sweat soaked t-shirt; two large patches under his arm pits, a V shape formed down the middle of his chest and no doubt one down his back also.

"Coming right up," She used a fake smile to appease customers that she had almost mastered over the time she had worked there. As she placed the glass back onto the bar, she recognised who the man, "Jeremy?"

"Oh hey- Sorry I didn't catch your name before…"

"Jess," She pointed to her name tag.

"Jess, right," he laughed at himself, "How are you?"

"I'm good, little bored, but good you?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I was just at the training centre so excuse the…" he beckoned to his sweaty t-shirt.

"It's fine," she laughed just as another customer pulled himself up to the bar.

"Hey sweetheart can I get a shot of whisky?" Jess rolled her eyes at Jeremy as the obviously drunk man struggled to stay on his chair.

"Sure thing sir," she said making sure to serve the man as fast as she could.

"I'm sorry about my friend before, he can get a little… weird," Jeremy trailed off as Jess placed the whisky back. It was a good thing her back was still turned because her eyes were like saucepans, _why bring up _him_?_

"N-no it's fine." She lied as she wiped the surface in front of her with a cloth.

"Right, so um, anyway," he said after a pregnant pause, "You're uh, you're not from around here are you?"

Thankful for the subject change, Jess spun around to face the guy, "No I'm not. I moved here from London. What about you? Are you originally from here?"

"No, just staying with some family friends. I'm originally from a small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls but I think I could have a better life here,"

"So you moved out here alone?"

"No, well, kind of, I'm staying with some old family friends. Wait, did you move out here alone?"

"Guilty," She smiled after serving the drunk guy another shot of whisky.

"Wow, you made the big leap even bigger,"

"Tell me about it," She muttered as she refrained from putting the whisky bottle back, having a feeling that it would only be brought back out soon enough.

"How long ago did you move out here?"

"Um, almost six months."

"What? And we only just met yesterday? I would've remembered you if I'd seen you before?" A flashback hit her of her meeting with Kol yesterday.

"Yeah, I uh, I've been pretty unfortunate to get a lot of night shifts, and even if I don't I've still got really crappy hours,"

"Ah, that's a shame," he smiled at her. She smiled back until it became awkward, which for Jess was pretty quickly. He looked away quickly, embarrassed, "So um, why don't you come to school?"

"_Come _to school? Wait, you mean, _you_ go to school?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Sorry, I just… you look a little old for school," _probably something to do with the mountains you have called muscles_ she added mentally.

"No, no," he laughed, "I'm still seventeen,"

Jess flushed red as she turned away to serve a newly awaiting customer, "Oh,"

"Hey listen, do you want to do something later?"

"I don't get off until five…"

"After that then? I'll come by here at four forty five and just wait?"

"So I can hang out with you in my work clothes? No, no, no. I'll finish go back to my room, and then meet you back here ok?" She laughed at his assumption that she would happily go out with him in her work clothes, does he know any girls?

"Sure. Look I gotta go but I'll see you later?" She nodded and saw his cute smile one last time before he headed out the door. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tiffany wink at her suggestively; she just rolled her eyes and laughed at her friend. Glancing back at the door, her eyes froze on one person. He lifted his hand and waved slightly with what she was starting to believe was his signature smug look on his face. Kol.

The day dragged after Jeremy left and Kol made a flying visit. Even her dinner hour, which usually flew by as her and Tiffany spoke about the morning, felt longer than an hour. But rest assured; Tiffany had had plenty to say about Jess's conversation with Jeremy.

"Now _he's _hot."

"Have you seen his muscles?"

"I've been trying to get him to ask me out for weeks, aka majorly jealous,"

"What're you guys doing then? Making out? Why not? I would!"

Her comments went on and on and on, ranging from super awkward to highly embarrassing. Tiffany cackled every time Jess had become flustered, which was on average every few minutes or so, finding her friends innocence hilarious.

It wasn't like Jess had never had a boy interested in her before; she knew that she could be classed as attractive, but most of the guys from London had only ever been interested in one thing. And, par one; once they got it, they all disappeared. And after a string of failed 'relationships' she had temporarily given up guys, but that was over a year ago, and she hadn't been interested in a guy since. The only guy who didn't leave straight after he got 'it' was her first real boyfriend. His name was Peter Greene and they had grown up together. He was a sweet boy who her parents approved of and constantly showered her with compliments and presents. Eventually though, Peter admitted to himself that he played for the other team and they broke up. They were still friends, in fact she'd heard he'd even gotten himself a new posh totty boyfriend, but it didn't do wonders for a girls self-esteem when her first boyfriend dumped her for another boy.

After what felt like a lifetime, her shift was over and she was getting ready to leave.

"So have you decided where you're going yet?" Tiffany leaned over the bar as Jess was finishing cleaning the counter. The restaurant was still open but it was a Saturday, meaning that tonight, most people would be going out to clubs rather than coming to a restaurant, and there were only a few scatterings of people left, evidence of the hectic day.

"No, or at least I don't know,"

"You want my help to get ready?" Tiffany wiggled her eyebrows at her.

Jess laughed, "Thanks but no thanks, I know the 'pulling a pair of skinny jeans on' dance quite well,"

"Well, you have my number if you change your mind!"

"Bye!" Jess called out behind her as she walked out of the door.

The air had lost its warmth of the day and the cold air stung her visible skin. She pulled her coat around her tighter and shivered into its heat. It was a far cry from the previous day that was for sure. Walking through the crowds of people lining the streets, she did the thing she always did when she was alone in a public place; pulled out her phone. It gave her hands something to do and made her seem at least that she was engaging in some kind of social interaction. Pressing the button on the side, the light from her phone flashed up and a message sign caught her attention.

'_Haven't spoken to you today! :O but I know you're busy so I'll let you off. Talk soon. Miss and love you. xxx'_

Kaylie had sent it during Jess's work hours when her phone had been on silent. She made a mental note to reply to her sister tomorrow when the time in England would be more appropriate.

Jess sighed. There was nothing. Nothing! No top _at all_. She had chosen her black skinny jeans along with her flat sandals so far, but couldn't find anything to wear on the top half of her body.

"And that my friend, is why you need more clothes," Coming up to a solution to a problem_;_ only once again it was _far too late_.

The remainder of her tops were flying around the room as she rifled through her make shift wardrobe with no avail. Looking at her phone, she found she was already late so picked up the first thing she saw and threw it on. Giving herself a once over in the bathroom mirror, she saw that the first thing she saw had been the t-shirt from her pyjamas. Growling, she tore the top off her body and stormed back into her room to find something that was acceptable to wear outside.


	6. Chapter 6

I JUST finished writing chapter 7 and it is _awesome_ if i do say so myself!

Thanks if you're still reading. I have so many ideas for this story.

**If you recognise it, I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>"I am <em>so<em> sorry I'm late!" Jess stressed as she neared Jeremy who was waiting patiently inside the restaurant. "I completely lost track of time," There was no way she was telling him that she spent the last half hour throwing clothes around her room in a hurried panic. Ultimately, she'd gone with a plain jade green t-shirt, it was simple, and also happened to be the first thing she had noticed after her pyjama debacle.

"It's fine. You look really pretty." Jeremy stood from his seat and leaned down to kiss her cheek lightly which was of course now turning red. Her bangs were pinned back away from her face with the rest of her hair left down; for her make-up she had kept it simple, a little mascara, some blush, and light covering of a red lipstick she found at the bottom of her make-up bag.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself,"

"And what about me?" Her body froze as she recognised the voice.

"Oh hey buddy, what're you doing here?" Jeremy asked as he turned to his friend.

"I was actually looking for you," For some reason Jess got the gist that Kol didn't mean Jeremy; he meant her.

"Oh, sorry I've got plans with Jess," Jeremy pointed to her, sliding his fingers through her own as she did a one eighty to face Kol.

"That's ok; I don't mind tagging along," he paused, "that is of course if you don't."

Jeremy looked resigned, "It's up to Jess."

_NO! Of course it's not ok! He's a creep who's been stalking me!_ "Sure, whatever." She didn't miss how Jeremy's lips fell slightly at this, just as Kol's pointed upwards. She hadn't meant to turn her date into a threesome but how could she turn Kol down straight to his face? _Uh, actually I do mind because your friend here is really intense and I think he's a huge creep_, yeah because that would work out well.

"Great! Where are we going?" Kol grinned, clapping his hands together and rubbing them ominously.

"I was thinking of getting something to eat here and then just walking around the park for a while?" The park was right next door to the baseball centre, it was a huge open space with benches, a small pond and ducks ; usually it was filled with people all enjoying the serenity but because of the cold night, the only things in there were the ducks.

Jeremy looked at Jess for confirmation, "Yeah; that sounds good." Truth be told, it _did _sound good, she and Jeremy barely knew each other and the walk would give them a chance to change that, the only down side was the extra-large third wheel they 'd somehow acquired. _Oh yeah, that's how, because you can't say no to a pretty boy's face_.

Jeremy gestured to the table he had been seated at and allowed Jess to sit down first. It was a curved boot so she awkwardly scuffled around until there was an appropriate amount of room for Jeremy to sit down beside her. Unfortunately Jess hadn't thought that plan the whole way through as it left more than enough space for Kol to sit on her other side; and of course the stalker himself decided to scoot right up close to her.

A waitress called Kelly, who Jess had seen a few times at work before, bounded over with her notepad at the ready. "Are you guys ready to order?" Her high pitched, squeaky voice grated against Jess's eardrums.

"Actually, I think we need a few more minutes," Jeremy kindly dismissed her as he picked up the menus Kelly had dropped off and passed them around, giving one to Jess and the other to Kol. Kelly nodded softly and walked away; however Jess didn't fail to notice the way her eyes were still watching the three of them from afar, or, more specifically, the two handsome men she was so awkwardly having dinner with. "I guess you could probably list the menu from start to finish right?" Jeremy joked, optimistically trying to lighten the mood, "So come on, what's good here?" It was as clear as day that he knew, he had probably been to the restaurant more times than her, but still, she was appreciative of his effort. She smiled and subtly moved a bit closer to him, desperately wanting to escape the intimacy she shared with Kol and the two holes his eyes had been burning in her skin since he arrived.

"Well, I wouldn't say no to a burger and chips… fries sorry," She had made that mistake one too many times to still be tripping up over it. She was so used to calling fries chips as she would in England, that for her first few months in America, she had repeatedly been served with a burger and crisps.

"I wouldn't say no to that either," Kol whispered quietly, he was so close to her, his breath tickled her neck. A tremor ran up her spine as it seemed like every hair on her body stood on edge. When she didn't respond in anyway, she felt four fingers tickling the side of her thigh before landing on her knee and staying there. Deciding she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of a reaction, Jess completely ignored him and turned all of her attention to Jeremy, physically turning her body to the right so her back faced Kol.

Kelly came bouncing back over at the perfect time. "Three burgers and fries please," Jeremy ordered for them.

"Any sides with those?"

Jeremy looked to Jess, to which she smiled and shook her head, and then to Kol. She didn't really take notice of Kol's response but it must've been a negative.

"No thanks,"

"Anything I can get you?"

"I'll just have a glass of water please?" Jeremy smiled at the waitress.

"Me too," Jess spoke up, her voice sounding a lot braver than her insides felt.

"Yeah, I'll just have what Jeremy's having," Jess didn't have to turn her head to know that Kol was looking at her. His voice was over flowing with innuendos.

Kelly stayed a little longer than she should've to stare at Jeremy and Kol before skipping off to put our orders in.

"I'm just going to the bathroom I'll be right back," _NO! Jeremy please don't leave me with this freak!_ Before her brain functioned enough to form words, Jeremy was already out of his seat and walking away from the table.

"You know, I think I'm going to enjoy this evening," Kol's lips were so close to her ear, a fresh set of shivers electrified her body. His hand squeezed her leg again and she snapped.

Spinning around to face him, he was a lot closer to her than she anticipated.

"Stop. Just stop with the flirty comments, the suggestive touches and that stupid eye thing you do. Just leave me alone." She declared as she slapped his hand away from her leg.

"I'm afraid I can't do that darling," her statement didn't even seem to register with him, "I happen to like pretty little things with sharp tongues." He tilted his head and lift his hand to stroke her cheek.

She paused for a second, allowing him to take pride in his game whilst she thought of a comeback.

"Well you know what I like? Jeremy. So why don't you go out that door and not stop walking until you reach Kansas." She slapped his hand down yet again but it seemed that nothing could stilt his confidence. It only made him slit his eyes.

"There's a sharp tongue and there's a rude tongue darling,"

"Yeah well, I guess I'm rude _darling_," Taking great pleasure in his anger, Jess leant closer to him as she whispered the last word. Her inner monologue telling her how awesome she was.

His top lip curled up into a snarl but before he could answer Jeremy was back.

"Hey sorry, there was a queue," He sat down and she leaned into him to give him a one armed hug. He looked between her and Kol obviously sensing the tension, "Did I miss something?"

"Not a thing," Jess planted the biggest fake smile she could muster on her face and tried to block out the man on her left, choosing to act as if he wasn't a metaphorical elephant in the room and pretend he wasn't there; it was just her and Jeremy.

The meal was filled with conversation between her and Jeremy; Kol would give a snarky comment or innuendo every so often and Jeremy seemed to find it funny how Jess would just ignore him. Her actual burger tasted better than the atmosphere surrounding them. For all Randy's personality lived up to his name, he was actually a decent chef.

She and Jeremy played around with their fries, feeding each other with them and stealing from each other's plates. In all honesty she might've felt bad for excluding Kol out until he chirped up.

"So Jess, what time are we heading back to the motel?"

"What?" Of course, Jeremy got the wrong idea.

"Oh no, it's nothing, he's just staying in the room next to mine is all." Jess floundered, waving her hands around and praying she seem blasé about the whole thing.

"Really?" Jeremy's eyebrows pushed together, "I thought you were staying out on Minforth Road, you said you loved it there."

"You know what it's like mate." Kol's attention turned to Jess, "Time for a change in scenery."

"If you want to leave now, you're more than welcome," Jess gestured towards the door.

"And leave a young lady to walk home alone? Never! Besides, you don't know what kind of people are out there."


	7. Chapter 7

We're really starting to get somewhere with this story, but if it goes like i have planned in my head, there's still a long way to go.

**If you recognise it, it's not mine.**

* * *

><p>The air had cooled considerably when they left the restaurant; leaving Jess debating whether or not to go on a walk around the park, however as soon as Jeremy saw her shudder he offered her his coat. She beamed up at him appreciatively as he lowered the big jersey onto her shoulders. She entwined her fingers with his and leaned into his arm.<p>

"Thank you."

"No problem," He smiled back at her.

She blocked out the scoffing sound Kol made but when Jeremy turned them both around to face him, she was met with him sticking his fingers down his throat.

"Real mature dude," Jeremy teased his friend as Kol grinned at the two of them.

"Are you two love birds going to come or not?" He asked as he headed off to the park. Jeremy looked down at Jess and sighed before they both set off after Kol.

As Kol had set off a few seconds before and had quite some speed on him, Jess had hoped that the gap between them would stay; however Kol decided against that. He paused as soon as they reached the park; waiting for her and Jeremy to catch up. He clasped his hands together and blew into them for effect.

"Come on you two!" His breath was visible under the street lamp. It swirled around in the light breeze as Jess followed it with her eyes. Dancing up to the sky.

A sharp ringing noise filled the silent air, "Oh crap! Sorry about this," Jeremy apologized as he reached for his phone. He stepped away slightly for privacy as Jess smiled at him. She could hear him speaking but tuned out out of respect, besides, her whole brain was taken up by the presence of Kol Mikaelson behind her. His long, hard body was pressed up against hers, just as she had been kind of praying for since the previous night. Every one of his muscles was taut. She leaned back, allowing his body to take her weight, telling herself it was only for his heat but realistically she knew that it was as much for the feel of his body against hers as anything else. It was clear to her that Kol would have a smile on his face; she'd never seen him wear any other expression, but she got the feeling that this position would bring even more smirking and smugness than usual. He gently lifted his hand until it rested lightly on her hip and she lay her head back slightly, resting her head on his chest, leaning into his touch further. His cheek was caressing her temple as she closed her eyes in delight.

"…Yeah, ok. Bye." She heard Jeremy end the call and was shot back into reality, however as Kol had chosen not to move, she was still stood awkwardly close to him when Jeremy turned around. Yet, he didn't seem to realise, "I'm really sorry Jess. That was my friend Ryan from school, I completely forgot I have a paper due for tomorrow that I haven't even started, do you mind if I just walk you home now?"

Just as Jess straightened up to assure him that she could walk home perfectly fine on her own and that he should just go home and do his paper, Kol chirped up, "I'll walk her home mate, we are after all, staying at the same motel,"

Jess removed Jeremys' jacket; a freezing cold burst of air exploding all over her skin, as he turned around to face her, obviously searching her face for an answer.

"It's fine Jeremy, you go and do your paper. I'll see you later," She tried to cover up her disappointment about being left with Kol alone.

"Oh, you can keep that until tomorrow or whenever, you need it more than I do," He gestured to his jacket in her hands as he retreated from them.

"No it's fine, I'll only forget to give you it back," _You're not funny Jess_ her inner self scolded _stop trying to make jokes_. Jeremy scrunched his eyebrows together before Jess nodded and he took the jersey.

"I'll see you tomorrow then; I'll come by Randys after school?" She bit her lip smiling and nodded like a little girl. One last wave and Jeremy was gone.

"Where to darling?" Kol lifted his arm, pointing to the areas surrounding them.

"Home." She sharply declared, pushing past his arm and storming away in the direction of the motel.

"The least you could do is let me walk you home…" Kol whispered as he easily caught up with her, "Unless of course, you'd rather stand around some more," _Don't react. Don't react. Don't react. _"I'm pretty sure you enjoyed it," _Don't react. Don't react. Don't react._ "I know I did," _Don't react. Don't react. Don't react._ "Or perhaps you'd prefer something a little more 'skin-on-skin'?"

"I thought you were going to Kansas?" _Dammit Jess! _

Obviously pleased to get a reaction, Kol chuckled. "Only if you'll come with me,"

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen," Jess scoffed, continuing on her stormin' Norman session. Her speedy walking was taking its toll on her stamina but she refused to slow.

"It could you know… Quite easily," the fact that walking at this speed seemed to be having no effect on him, was really starting to annoy Jess.

"And how's that? Are you planning on kidnapping me?" she spat at him.

"I'm sure I could convince you," his lips whispered at her ear. It wasn't fair how he seemed to know the effect that had on her.

"Sure, you could…" Jess rolled her eyes at his blinding arrogance; there really was _nothing_ that could falter him.

"I _know_ I could. I bet it wouldn't even be too hard, well, something would be, but that's a story for another time…" Jess froze. Yes, his innuendos had been clear before but nothing like that. Without thinking she turned and launched her fists at him.

"I am so over you and your stupid innuendos! They're hideous! And disgusting! And wrong!" Under the light of the street lamp, Jess could see Kol's face had turned dark. His eyes were black slits that glared at her. His mouth in a hardened line as his hands held her arms down against her sides.

"I thought I told you-" Another man's voice interrupted Kol's, undoubtedly, threat.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A damsel in distress?" Jess couldn't make out the man being the veil of darkness but Kol's eyes followed an empty space around so she guessed he could.

"This is none of your concern, mate." It was evident that Kol's tone was layered with a quivering rage but either the man was stupid or brave; or both.

"Why don't we take her off your hands for you _mate_?" He leered, just as more sets of footsteps were heard. "I'm sure we could put her to good use-" Before Kol could reply, there was a sharp snapping sound and the man was silent. Jess reached out for Kol instinctively as the man's words registered. Sure, she might've thought that Kol was a creepy arse stalker but she was only like 50% sure, where she was 99% sure that this man had less than honourable plans for her. Her arms flailed but to no avail. Kol wasn't there.

Her body was frozen in fear, she couldn't yell for him, she couldn't run. _Kol please!_ She screamed internally as if it would make a difference. Her heart rate increased, her palms were sweaty, she could feel her whole self preparing to hyperventilate when she heard his voice.

"Well I don't know about you, but that sounded a bit too ominous for my liking," Kol's voice wasn't far from her, but it came from the direction of the mans voice and she didn't dare take a chance in searching for him in case she accidentally ran to the stranger. Her problem was unique to her at that moment, she was still stood under the street light so was in perfect view for those surrounding her, whereas looking out into the darkness, all she could see was a black curtain encompassing her.

She could hear feet start to move around and grunts as punches were thrown; none of them ever landed though, _Kol must be a great fighter_. Sounds of bones snapping and cries of pain filled the air as she prayed they weren't Kol's, for some reason though, deep down inside, she had a feeling like Kol knew how to handle himself. He handled everything thrown at him with such confidence; it would be no surprise to find that he dealt with fighting the same way. Screams pierce the tense atmosphere before panic set it. More cries. More screams. More panicked footsteps. More bones snapping.

"Kol_?!_" Jess managed to squeak just as a strange man staggered into the light with her. His heavy boots slammed on the ground as her pushed down in his attempt to flee. Jess flew to the ground with a resounding thud. Her palms had been scraped as she shot them out to protect her face but she couldn't feel pain. The adrenaline was pumping too hard.

"That's no way to treat a lady." Kol's sharp words rang clear with her; _he's ok!_ Relief flooded through her as she pushed herself up, searching for him. Her eyes focused onto something as more screams filled the air. It was a man. N-no _two_ men, just one was… One was biting the other. The man in the front dropped to the floor as the man behind wiped his mouth. Jess's breath was coming thick and fast. The cold air clung to her exposed skin.

The man stepped forward and into the light.

No.

A smug smirk was firmly in place on the mans face. Along with blood. Along with dark, monstrous eyes.

"Kol?"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNNNN<strong>

_**PLEASE REVIEW? I WOULD LOVE SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRIT. TO HELP MY WRITING.**_


	8. Chapter 8

So this is the shortest chapter so far, but I felt like it's shortness fit.

**If you recognise it, I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Her frozen breaths hindered her sight. Her eyes widened as more light shone down on him illuminating his blood stained clothes. But her eyes were flickering from Kol's evil face to the dead body that was she was sharing the paving slab with. He stood. Stood as still as a statue. Not one muscle moved. No twitch. Nothing. His face was looking down at the floor. At the man that was now a corpse; courtesy of himself.<p>

An eternity passed before Jess noticed his chest shaking slightly. Her own chest was heaving. Petrified at the sight before her. A quiet chuckle shattered the ear-splitting silence that had enveloped them. Kol lifted his head just enough to looked up at her from under his lashes. The light from the street lamp hit his face in all of the right places; making him look monstrous. A dark liquid dripped from his chin. Jess' stomach heaved as she realised what it was.

_Blood._

The dead mans blood.

Her body burst into action as she scrabbled backwards, trying to run whilst clambering her way up. Her knees buckled under her weight, causing her to once more crash to the hard ground but the adrenaline was pumping hard. Shooting straight back up, she willed her legs to move, managing to gain some speed, whilst her legs burned beneath her and her chest spasmed. Her hand flew to her chest as she gasped in pain, she couldn't breathe. She could feel her muscles all contracting around her lungs as they struggled to sustain her body with the small amount of oxygen provided. The speed walking from earlier hadn't helped her. _Come on Jess_. Realistically, she knew that the motel was still quite a way off; she was only around half way home when everything had happened. Her pants came out fast and hard as she demanded herself to push harder. The sound of her feet slapping against the ground was all she could here.

_Slap._

_Slap._

_Slap._

_Slap._

_Slap._

_Slap._

Despite her inner self urging her to look ahead, stay focused on the lights that were just coming into view, she had to look. She _needed_ to see.

Her head flashed back to where the dead bodies still lay. However instead of seeing one form still standing, the only visible figures were all lying distorted in the road. _Where was he? Had he been injured and was currently one of the bodies on the ground? Had he ran off? _ Praying that Kol had just slipped away into the night and wasn't following her, she turned her head back to face the task at hand and screamed.

"We really have to stop meeting like this darling," Kol appeared in front of her, blocking her only escape to safety. His arms embraced her in an unbreakable bond.

"Let me go!" She thrashed around as he restrained her arms with one hand. "Get off me!" His hand reached up to catch a tear falling from her cheek that she didn't even know about. "Kol! Leave me alone!" Her legs were kicking out and her arms tossed around.

He growled lowly and Jess' head shot up.

Her eyes wide, her nostrils flared, her mouth was parted in fear and surprise as Kol's feature began to change. Gone were his inviting eyes, replaced by dark red ones with black veins emerging from them. His perfect white teeth changed to allow four daggers to substitute his canines.

Jess had lost control over her body. She willed her eyes to close not wanting to see the face of her killer as he drained the life out of her but nothing happened. She remained frozen in his arms.

Kol opened his mouth wide and began to guide himself to her neck.

_This is it. This is how I'm going to die._

_Kaylie I love you._

_Mum, Dad, I don't say it as often as I should but I love you too. _

Oh how she longed to be with her family in England at that moment.

His eyes caught hers as her heart charged all of her blood around of her body at record speed.

She had always been told that her eyes gave away what she felt and she had never wish that to be true more than in that moment. She wanted him to see it. She wanted him to know what she felt. Fear. Terror. But most of all betrayal. She hadn't exactly been friends with him, and had only known him for just over 24 hours but she couldn't help the overwhelming amount of treachery that flooded her body.

Kol faltered as he stared down at her.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours but in reality was probably only a few seconds.

A hand came up and cupped Jess's face. A thumb stroking her cheek.

"What are you waiting for?" She muttered as her tears burned his soft hand, "Just kill me." She never took her eyes away from his as she spat at him.

His features softened and his delicious brown eyes returned; his perfect pearly whites also reappearing. His dark eyebrows pushed together as he lowered his head to hers so slowly, she could almost feel a yearning for his skin on hers, until their foreheads were resting against each other.

"Do you want to die?" He whispered.

Her mouth had caught up with the one eighty turn the events had taken before her brain did, "Nobody wants to die."

"Oh, you'd be surprised."

The minutes ticked by in silence. Jess repeatedly had to remind herself not to just melt into Kol's body, that this man was a bad man, a very bad man. But his warmth was inviting, and his muscles were already so tight around her torso, it would be so easy just to collapse into him. His chest, his arms, his lips. _Stop! Not going there!_

"I'm not going to kill you Jessica." His angelic voice rang sharp.

"Why not?"

"I don't know,"

"You didn't have a problem with killing those men… You killed those men," She needed to say it out loud. It still didn't seem real. She could feel his head nod against hers.

"Those men had corrupt intentions for you," A shiver ran down her spine.

"You killed them. All of them," Her body stiffened again as the words sunk in.

"I had too darling. Would you rather I let them take you to be their little play thing?"

"You didn't need to kill them!" The terror in her tone was building as her voice rose in pitch. She stepped back carefully, as if not to trigger the wild animal before her. "You killed them."

Refusing to slow, her hurried feet charged forwards until she reached her motel room, slamming the door behind her.

Kol didn't bother her again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I WOULD LOVE SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRIT. TO HELP IMPROVE MY WRITING<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

Quite a long chapter to make up for the shorter one before.

**If you recognise it, I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>When her phone alarm buzzed at 6 am, Jess's brain was free of all things deadly. She rolled over to switch the alarm off and noticed a message.<p>

'_Text when you get this, I need to talk to you. xxx'_

It was from Kaylie. Texting her back straight away, she pondered what could be so urgent. _What could she need to talk about? _ Jess shot into an upright position, _What if something's wrong?_

_Wrong?_

_Bad?_

She gasped. The previous nights' events came flooding back to her all at once. Kol was a killer. He didn't even think twice about murdering those men, in fact he seemed to enjoy it. Revel in it even. Ok, so the men weren't exactly innocent in the whole situation but they weren't guilty of anything… although they'd made it pretty clear they would've liked to be.

She pulled her duvet up around her shoulders and smothered her face in it as she tried to make sense of the situation.

First; Why hadn't Kol killed her? He clearly had no problem killing, so why not her?

Second; Kol had killed that man by biting him. The more she thought about it the more insane it sounded to her. He had literally sank his teeth into the mans neck before draining his blood. _What?_ Her own blood froze as she absorbed the words. _He drained the man of his blood._ His face also; what happened to his beautiful face? He had turned into some monster, not just emotionally, mentally and probably psychologically, but physically. His face had _physically_ changed. Dark veins had materialised under his newly blood red eyes, not to mention his teeth had developed a sharp point at the ends. She thought back, forcing herself to relive those moments, she _needed_ to know more. _His speed!_ When she had turned back he was gone but by the time her head had spun back around, he had emerged in front of her. _His strength._ Ok, so she knew she wasn't the strongest of people, but her adrenaline last night had added to her strength and Kol had managed to keep control of _both_ of her arms with _one_ hand.

_Sharp teeth_.

_Draining bodies of blood._

_Impossible strength._

_Superhuman speed._

_**Vampire.**_

By the time Jess had managed to pull herself out of bed, she was running late by fifteen minutes so was resigned to a short, cold shower without washing her hair. Picking up her work clothes, she threw them on before slipping her shoes on and heading off to work. She needed to do something. Just sitting around thinking about things was driving her insane. She didn't even glance in the direction of Kol's room as she left the motel lot.

She was about half way there when she saw the police cars cutting off a section of the road. Her stomach heaved but thankfully, she hadn't eaten anything that morning so nothing came up.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm afraid you need to go around," A woman's voice said as Jess stared at the pieces of tarpaulin covering the bodies. In the light of the morning, she could see that there had been seven men, all circling the spot where she had been stood. A shiver ran up her spine as her mind wandered to what could've happened if Kol hadn't been there.

_Woah! So now you're grateful?! He _killed_ seven people!_

Shaking her head clear, "Sure, sorry about that,"

"It's fine honey, you be careful now," Jess smiled at the woman before carrying on, on her journey to Randys.

When she arrived, the staff from the night shift were just leaving. They all looked a little worse for wear, which frankly wasn't too uncommon for night staff. They all departed pretty quickly when Jess showed up; she was the first of the morning shift staff to arrive and take over.

She almost asked a few of them to stay behind for a while so she wasn't alone to her thoughts; _almost_.

Sitting at a table in the vacant place, she pulled out her phone to see if Kaylie had replied; she had.

'_So I've met a boy that I kind of like but mum and dad will NOT approve, like never in a million years and you know how they are. I need help. They say he's a 'bad boy' but I don't think he is. Just misunderstood or something. HELP!xxx' _Jess almost laughed at her little sisters urgency for advice on boy trouble, she was only 13 for Christ's sake, but as she re-read the text, the words seemed to register differently. She empathised with her sisters problem massively, however her situation seemed to have skipped the 'mum and dad wont approve' problem and gone straight to 'he murders people'.

As she tapped back a reply, she noticed that a few more of the staff had arrived. So shoving her phone into her pocket, she headed for her apron, wrapping the strings around her hips and tying them behind her back. A quick check of her appearance in the nearby wall mirror confirmed that she still looked pretty rubbish despite her attempts at putting make-up on to cover the dark circles under her eyes and a little blush to add colour to her face after her restless night. She only achieved an hours sleep at most before her subconscious would bring back memories of the night she'd rather forget.

The morning passed relatively smoothly; her first few orders were a tad patchy with her brain far away, but by ten o'clock she seemed to have pulled it together. Tiffany wasn't working today so Jess pretty much just kept herself to herself; smiling at customers every now and then.

Her dinner hour arrived and she was getting ready to sit and eat in the back when she heard a few of the other waiters talking about the 'mysterious murders' that had happened overnight. One of the girls mother worked for the sheriffs department so she was in the centre of the crowd telling everyone.

"So my mom said that there's like fifteen people lying dead in the middle of the road," _Seven _Jess silently corrected her, "and that they all had their guts tore apart," _well it was their necks really_, "Oh and the best part? The bodies were all drained of blood." The girl grinned at everyone as they all looked like she had just told them a Halloween horror story, not a true, or true_ish_, story of people being murdered.

Having heard enough, Jess pushed the kitchen door open and practically sprinted through the restaurant front door; just stopping herself from sprinting across the road to the park. She collapsed into a bench, her lunch forgotten. She knew that she really should eat something but her stomach still wasn't ready for any kind of food. Resting her elbows on her knees, her head fell into her hands. _How did all of this happen? And in the space of two days!_

Her insides fought themselves over her feelings. She knew that she should be equally as horrified at Kol than she should be at the men that had so kindly offered to 'take her off his hands', but for some reason, she couldn't stop reminding herself that Kol had saved her that night; that if he hadn't done what he did, she could be anywhere doing god knows what right now. She dread to think about it. But then just as that thought would be 'spoken' in her brain, her mind retold herself that she was 90% sure that Kol was a vampire. There was of course that 10% that told herself to stop being ridiculous, that vampires were fictional, that there was some entirely innocent explanation behind it, but how could she ignore the facts when they were right in front of her? If it had been a second hand account of the night, she might've passed it off as emotional trauma, but she _knew_ what she saw. She remembered it crystal clear. Every single second of it.

"Someone's deep in thought." Kol leapt from behind the bench to sit beside her. "I wonder what you're thinking about…" His stupid smirk covered his face.

"Please… just leave me alone Kol," Jess was trying hard to keep her breathing in check, at the same time as trying not to make a scene in a very busy public park.

He sighed as his arm lay down on her shoulders, "Jess, I already told you, I _had_ to kill them."

"That doesn't make it ok. Now please, I'm asking nicely, _please_ just leave me alone." For the first time since he sat next to her, she looked up at him. His smile dropped slightly and his eyes flashed an emotion she couldn't place before his wall of arrogance and chauvinism rebuilt itself. He stayed silent for a few minutes, seemingly lost in his own thoughts before he chirped back up.

"I apologize for not checking on you last night. I just assumed that you would rather not see me,"

"You're right, and to be honest, I'd rather not see you right now, _vampire_." Her head was back in her hands, her eyes tracing the pavement cracks.

His musical laugh erupted from his chest, "Yeah, I wasn't very subtle last night was I?"

"What? Draining someone of their blood before me? I thought I was being clever putting the pieces together…"

"Good to see you haven't lost sarcasm," He paused, clearly waiting for her reply, "Your eyes look so empty; lost." The humour in his voice was replaced by a sincerity that almost blew Jess away. Her eyes glanced up to him without her permission; his own eyes were boring down on her face. She could see a thousand emotions behind them but couldn't identify a single one.

Grabbing her apron that she'd ripped off before she sat down, she sighed as she rose, "I have to get back to work."

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I WOULD LOVE TO GET SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRIT. TO IMPROVE MY WRITING. THANK YOU.<em>**


	10. Chapter 10

SUPER LONG CHAPTER! And not to sound big headed or anything, but I am hugely proud of this chapter, hope you feel the same!

**If you recognise it, I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>The rest of Jess's shift was fairly uneventful. In between serving customers and cleaning tables, she and Kaylie had exchanged a few more text messages about this boy that Kaylie liked. Apparently, his name was Kyle and he was classed as a 'bad boy' because he didn't always hand his homework in on time. That had made her bust out laughing, causing a few people to stop and stare. She had to hand it to her little sister, even unintentionally, she could always make her laugh when she least felt like laughing.<p>

After her talk with Kol, he had followed her into the restaurant and sat at the bar for the rest of her shift.

At around one, Tiffany had called in to see her friend, explaining that she was in town and decided to come and see Jess.

"I thought you said you weren't dating Kol Mikaelson?" Her tone wasn't accusing, only curious.

"I'm not,"

"You want to tell him that?" She gestured to the back of his figure at the bar.

"I don't have too; he knows there's no way I would go there."

"Are you sure?" Tiffany didn't look convinced.

"Positive."

"So anyway, are you ok? You look a little like death, no offense," Tiffany blatantly told her as she ran around in a flurry, trying to clean tables as soon as possible to deal with the dinner hour.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Jess's hands palmed at her eyes, yearning them to open wider.

"Oh my gosh, did you hear about those murders? They were right close to your motel as well! No wonder you didn't sleep with a mass murderer on the loose so close to where you're staying!"

Jess's eyes immediately flickered to Kol; his back was still turned away from her, for which she was glad.

"Yeah, I-I know, I saw this morning on the way to work."

"Really?! What did it look like? Was there really a trail of body parts right into town?" _Ugh! Small towns and their gossip!_

"It looked like I'd really rather not talk about it. Look I'm sorry, I've got to get back to work," Jess said, pointing to the large tray of cutlery she was currently transporting from the washer to the awaiting hands of the customers.

"Oh sure, I'll see you later!" Jess waved at Tiffany, watching her leave the building. All she wanted to do was collapse in that very spot and never move or think again but the customer demanding her attention decided otherwise.

By the end of Jess's shift, Kol was still sat in the same spot at the bar; probably still holding the same drink he had six hours ago.

"Bye!" Jess yelled to the kitchen staff as she pulled her coat around her before heading out the doors. It was six pm and all she wanted to do was to go to bed and lay there forever. Her feet were aching and her brain was so tired of the incessant thinking she had been doing all day. _Vampires? I mean, __**vampires**__..._

She had barely rounded the corner before she felt a presence beside her. She didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"What do you want Kol?" She sighed. She couldn't be bothered with this right now. All she could think of was her warm, comfortable bed, which in reality was cold and uncomfortable, but you get the idea.

"After last night I didn't think you'd want to walk home alone,"

She scoffed, "Oh yeah, cause walking back with you is so much better…"

"You know, you could show a little more appreciation, I did save your life last night." His anger began to seep through his words.

"Yeah, by taking seven others!"

"Seven criminals! Or did you forget that? They were planning on taking you back to one of their farm houses way out in the country, said they picked you a few weeks ago when they saw you at work, I could hear them talking about their schemes for you a mile off!"

"A mile off?! And you didn't think to say 'Oh hey Jess, I think we should walk a different way because there are some men up ahead that we shouldn't really be bumping into'?!"

"And how would I explain that? Oh I'm a vampire that can hear them talking from a mile away?!"

Jess stayed silent at that. Not because he was right, but because he just reminded her that he was a vampire and she was well aware that she was working his temper up a charm. "So there's really no chance you'd go there? Just to change the subject." She could hear Kol's smile in his words.

"Really? _Really?_ You want to talk about _that_ right now?"

"What else would we talk about?"

"I don't want to talk about ANYTHING with you!" Jess's arms flew in the air in exasperation.

Kol faked being wounded with a hand above his heart, "You really know how to make a man feel loved don't you Jess?"

A half sigh, half growl escaped her lips, "Don't you get it? You _killed_ people… right in front of me, you threatened to kill me AND I find out that you're a bloody vampire all within the space of around twenty minutes, and you expect me to what? Bow down at your feet? Feel honoured that I get to be in your presence?" When he opened his mouth to interrupt her, she held up her finger, silencing him, "Don't even bother with some kind of snarky comment because I am so done with you right now. You can't just waltz around doing whatever the hell you like and expect people to be fantastic with it. Look I get it, you're a vampire, you need blood to survive or whatever, but you don't have to kill. You _choose _to kill. And I don't care what you say or how much you enjoy it or how 'it makes you feel alive' or whatever, deep down inside you have to know that killing people is _wrong_."

She didn't wait for a response before turning on her heel and storming off in the direction of the motel.

"So what then?" He shouted from behind her, when she didn't turn back, he appeared in front of her, making her gasp, "I asked you a question." Jess stepped around him and continued on her way.

"I know, I heard."

"So what then?" He set off walking beside her, "Am I just supposed to be ashamed of what I am for the rest of my life, which I must remind you is eternity? Am I just supposed to pretend to be something else? Suffer just to allow others to have peace? It's not like I asked for this! I hated the witch that put this curse on me for centuries before realising that giving in to it feels _so. much. better._" The motel was coming into sight just up ahead. "Why should I be the one to neglect my true self just because it is 'wrong'? Do you know how judgemental you sound?"

Guilt began to niggle away at Jess but before she could act upon it, words were spilling out of her mouth.

"It's not judgemental when it's right! Look, I can sort of understand how your true self being called wrong wouldn't exactly feel good but I didn't say that at all!" By now they were stood outside of Jess's door, "If you'd remember correctly, you'd find that I said _killing_ was wrong, not that _you_ were wrong… So you're a vampire! Who am I to judge? I'm an eighteen year old girl who ran away from home for an adventure but ended up in a dead end job in a dead end town living in a dead end motel and you think I'm going to judge you for something you say was out of your control?"

"Wouldn't be the first time someone-"

"Yeah, well, I'm not 'someone'" she interrupted him. He was looking down at his hands which were fiddling around with his room key but she could just see the sides of an uncharacteristic frown on his handsome face, "Kol," she reached out to touch his hands, "_you_ are not wrong. I'm willing to bet that deep down that you're not a _bad_ person either," he scoffed at this, "no, listen to me," her hands were firmly planted on both sides of his face, forcing him to look at her, ok not forcing, she knew that if he really wanted, he couldn't broke free of her grasp, but she knew he needed to hear this just as she needed to say it, "just because you make bad choices, it doesn't make you a bad person."

Before she could realise what was happening, she felt a fire spreading throughout her body, radiating from her lips. She opened her eyes in surprise to see Kol's less than an inch from her, their faces attached at the lips. His lips were even softer than she had imagined them to be. He was gentle; she could barely feel the tender touches. When she didn't respond, Kol started to pull away but she wasn't having any of that; she wanted more. Her arms threw themselves around his neck, pulling his head back down to her lips. This time it was hungry. They both wanted this. The both needed this. Needed some form of release after the tension between them over the past few days. Kol pushed her up against the wall of her room as she hands struggled to touch enough of him. His back, his neck, but her favourite, his hair. Her fingers were running through it like a repetitive race, relishing in the feel. Suddenly Kol's lips were off hers but before she could complain, they attached themselves to her neck, placing butterfly kisses up and down. Gasps escaped her as pleasure swallowed her body. Kol's hands were all over her. Her waist, her hips, even her bottom. He seemed to be having to same problem in not touching enough of her. Missing the feel, she pulled Kol's head back up to her own and latched her mouth onto his. His tongue guided itself across her bottom lip to which she opened her mouth eagerly. Their tongues battled for dominance before Kol let her win, it didn't last long though before he put up another fight, this time winning himself.

A buzzing sensation disrupted them, giving Jess enough time to come back down to earth and realise what she had just done. _Shit Jess!_ Breathless and still in Kol's arms, she awkwardly pulled her phone out to reveal a text message from Kaylie.

'_I KISSED HIM OH MY GOD JESS IT WAS AMAZING!xxx'_

Looking at Kol with his red lips, messy hair and heaving chest, all her brain could think of to respond was _you read my bloody mind._

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I WOULD LOVE SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRIT. TO HELP IMPROVE MY WRITING! THANK YOU!<em>**


	11. Chapter 11

Quite a long chapter here, picking up right from where we left off.

Also a big thank you to those who have fav'd/followed/review this story, it means a lot. romanticolors you especially are doing a lot to help inspire me haha!

**If you recognise it, I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Kol's bruised lips were panting hard. Jess let her head fall forward to rest on his chest as she tried to catch her own breath. Her brain wasn't working enough to form a sentence to text her sister back so she just shoved her phone back in her pocket. She could almost hear Kol's cheeky grin that had no doubt taken up residency on his face; without permission, her own mouth was beaming into Kol's top.<p>

When her breathing returned to as close as normal as she could get it when she was around Kol, she pulled away; finding that she was right about his cheeky grin. Rolling her eyes, she quickly looked away, feeling scrutinized under his gaze.

"Well that was fun," He laughed as her cheeks turned red, "You needn't say it but I know that you agree," He winked down at her. She nervously giggled as her hands covered her face; making him guffaw even more.

Releasing his hands from her waist, she moved to open her room door. "It's late. I should go inside,"

"Great, I'll come in with you!"

"No," She laughed, pushing him back with her hands on his chest, "I'll be going in here alone. And you'll be going in there," she pointed to his room, "alone."

He pouted, "What if I don't want too?"

"Well tough," She smiled, reaching up to peck his cute little pout. She felt his mouth turn up into a soft smile as her lips touched his. Pulling away, she looked to see he still had his eyes closed; he looked peaceful, happy. "I meant what I said you know." When his eyebrows scrunched together, she continued, "The fact that you make bad choices doesn't make you a bad person; it makes you bad at making decisions." His eyes dropped, his smile disappearing. He didn't believe her. _Why should he though?_ She thought to herself. Kol had said he hated the witch for _centuries_ meaning he was at least a few centuries old. _Talk about an age gap_. She must look so small to him; so unimportant. She was just a mere human, nothing special like he was. Why would her word matter to him? "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask, it doesn't mean I'll answer," _smart arse_.

"How old are you?"

Kol smirked, the light returning to his eyes, "I was born in the 10th century and I was turned when I was twenty years of age."

Jess's mouth gaped unintentionally, her eyes widening. That made him over one thousand years old. _**Over one thousand years old**_**.** _Bloody hell Jess._ Nodding her confused head, she spun around, unlocking her door and threw herself inside before she could do anything else that would make her brain implode even further. She leant against the door until she heard Kol's laughter travel into his room. Sighing, she collapsed onto the floor.

Her brain was over-flowing with thoughts; from wondering how Kaylie was doing, to why she had just kissed a thousand year old vampire. Deciding to deal with the bigger problems first, she brought Kol to the front of her mind, _as if he wasn't there already_.

So what did she know? Kol was a vampire; meaning vampires are no longer just a myth. But did that mean that other supernatural beings existed too? Who's to say that werewolves didn't exist? If she was honest with herself, after the past few days, she wouldn't have been surprised to find out that the tooth fairy was real. But for some reason she was weirdly calm about the whole thing. Yes, Kol was a vampire, yes, he had killed seven men in front of her and yes, he sent shivers down her spine on a regular basis; but the way he had revelled in killing those men proved the enjoyment he got out of it, so if he was going to kill her, why hadn't he? Why was he waiting? Did he want to make her his 'play thing'? If so, why did he go all homicidal on those men for thinking the exact same thing? He had saved her life, she knew that. She at least owed him the chance to explain everything before she went running for the hills.

Second fixation; his lips. Well, how they felt on hers. Her hand instinctively reached up to touch her lips, pulling and probing them before slowly moving down to her neck, remembering how soft his touches were, how his lips flowed over her skin like velvet, how his breath tickled her body making her hair stand on edge. Her head flipped back to rest on the door behind her as she closed her eyes in pleasure. The memory was playing in her mind over and over. Her hands formed fists and shook in front of her as she squealed like a little girl.

Her dreams were occupied by Kol and the potential situation she might've found herself in if Kaylie hadn't text.

Needless to say; she wasn't a very happy bunny to be woken up by her alarm at 6 am.

Pressing the snooze button, she closed her eyes and attempted to fall back asleep to finish her dream; it had just gotten to the good part! Kol was shirtless and her hands were just reaching for his belt when that stupid noise woke her. She swore she could still feel his hands running up and down her back, his lips still attached to her chest, his toned stomach muscles as they tautened with every movement.

After several minutes it became clear she wasn't going to sleep again so she threw the duvet off her and set off for a shower. The water was cold and made little to no difference in relaxing the knots formed in her tightened muscles. If anything it made it worse so she quickly hopped out, drying herself and went to find her last clean work top, reminding herself she really needed to do some laundry soon.

There was a knock on the door as Jess pulled her clean t-shirt over her head; pulling on some trousers she went straight over to answer it. "

"Kol?" Unable to hide the confusion in her tone, Kol smiled.

"I thought I could walk you to work, or we could just stay here and make out," he smirked, pushing past her and walking into her chaotic room, "ooo, nice." He picked up a pair of her red lacy knickers that had fallen out of one of her unpacked suitcase,_ of all the freaking times to make an appearance!_ She mentally scolded her underwear.

"Get off those!" Kol Mikaelson was the last person on earth that she wanted to see her panties, or the only person, her head was still jumbled around. "Seriously give them back!" His height gave him an unfair advantage as he wafted her knickers around in the air.

"Make me," His eyes had a mischievous glint in them; even more so than usual. Unable to stop the smile on her face, Jess climbed up onto the bed to give her an extra foot or two. Kol pulled his arm away from the bed with a huge grin on his face. "Don't be predictable Jessica,"

An idea popped into her head. She mimicked his mischievous spark and sighed dramatically; signalling she was giving up. Kol let his guard for a second but it was long enough, Jess launched herself at him, clinging onto his back, pulling his arm down toward her.

"Oh come on!" She complained when Kol didn't falter, his only response being the burst of laughter that erupted from him. "Kol! Let go of them!" Jess wriggled around on his back, trying her hardest to unbalance him. Nothing worked. "Kol! This isn't funny!"

"I am inclined to disagree darling,"

Jess racked through her brain, searching for any tactic she used when play fighting with Kaylie. But it wasn't like she could just tickle Kol and he would fall into a bundle of giggles like an eight year old girl. "I'm going to be late for work, just give me them!"

"Hey, I'm not doing anything! You want them? Take them. They're right here." He lengthened his arm even further from her grasp.

The clock on the bedside table informed her that it was 7:00; she had to be at work in thirty minutes to start the breakfast hour. Even if she set off now, she'd be late. As she leant forward to reach for Kol's arm, she felt his back stiffen as her chest pushed up against him. A thought popped into her head but she dismissed it immediately. _I think you've been spending too much time with Kol, your head is growing._ However as the minutes, and failed attempts to get her underclothing back, ticked by, the idea was quickly becoming her last resort. She just prayed that he would have the desired response or _that_ would be awkward.

Her lips found his neck and began to work their way up and down.

"W-what are you doing?"

Nipping at the skin and covering those nips with a flick of her tongue, she had definitely caught his attention. His whole body stiffened under her however his neck was relaxed as his head rolled back.

"Darling, that's not going to work." Suddenly she was no longer on his back, but on his front. Kol smirked at her as she clung to him like a baby monkey clinging to its mother.

"What's not going to work?" Growing up terrorising her sister, she had mastered the 'innocent' face and often used it against her parents to get her out of sticky situations.

"That," Kol's voice was jittery as Jess placed quick kisses at the base of his sternum.

"What?" She looked up under her lashes.

"You're trying to... uh, you're trying to distract me." Suddenly they were on her bed. _Your dream is coming trueee_ her internal self was skipping around. "And that does not work." Gone was his jumpy voice and returning was his confident bravado. His whole body crushed her against the lumpy mattress but the pressure still wasn't enough. _Oh how the tables have turned._

"Maybe I just wanted to kiss you," Her voice didn't sound at all how she'd meant for it too.

"Oh I doubt that," Kol's tone turned hard as he lifted himself off her, dropping her panties down on the bed beside her. _What? _They were flirting and then… _what?!_ Jess tried cover mask the portrayal of hurt her face was undoubtedly showing as she pulled herself up from the bed. Kol stood in the corner by the door, his whole body turned away from her.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I don't know what this," she waved her finger in a circular motion, "is, but I have to get to work; w_hich_ I'm already late for." As much as she wanted to stay and talk with him, even if he was… she didn't know the word, she really needed to get to work. Randy isn't known for his relaxed attitude towards his staff turning up late.

"What're you doing?!" Jess was busy locking up her door when Kol has literally swept her off her feet.

"Vampire speed darling," he began, "you're no longer late." They were just outside of Randys in the back alley of course, which was probably a good this because Jess's head was reeling, she'd never done well on rollercoasters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I WOULD LOVE SOME CONTRUCTIVE CRIT. TO HELP IMPROVE MY WRITING. THANK YOU.<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

If you are still reading this story, thank you.

Plus, for the guest that asked, we are in season 3 when Jeremy has been sent away to Denver, so before 3x19 when Elena and Damon come to pick him up. As for following the season, it kind of will in some ways, but in others it won't.

**If you recognise it, I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Kol had disappeared as soon as he dropped Jess at work, <em>no 'goodbye' or anything<em>. She just didn't get him. His mood swings were impossible to predict and prepare for. There had been a few moments in the time she had known him, where she'd looked into his eyes and saw a lost little boy but before her head got around to noticing it, he'd built his walls back up even higher. It frustrated her to no end.

In the end, she was grateful for Kol's disappearing act when she noticed that Tiffany was at work. There was no way that she was ready for the hundred questions that would've undoubtedly been hurled at her.

"Hey!" Tiff smiled as she saw Jess walking towards her. The restaurant was empty and the few staff were busy trying to clear the tables in time for the breakfast rush. "Look I know it's only Tuesday but there's a party on Friday if you're interested? It's a high school party but I figured we'd fit in," She was right. Jess was only eighteen; Tiffany nineteen, they were youngest workers at Randys; everyone else was at least thirty.

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on! You've been here how long? Almost six months? And you STILL haven't been to a high school party!"

"I don't even go to high school!"

"That's not the point Jess, you're eighteen, act it! Pleaseeee?" She leaned over the bar, fluttering her eyelashes at Jess. Keeping a straight face was impossible and Jess burst out laughing.

"Ok, ok! I'll go!"

Tiffany squealed in delight, clapping her hands.

Jess's shift wasn't long; she was only working until 12 meaning she managed to slip away before the lunch rush hour. As a result of her short work hours, she decided that doing some laundry and other general duties would be a good idea. The motel luckily had a small laundrette where the long term customers could wash their clothes but it only had one washing machine. Jess was never usually fortunate enough to find an open space to use the washing machine but she figured seeing as though it was a Tuesday lunchtime most people wouldn't be hanging around in their rooms and besides, she had _a lot_ of laundry to do.

As she walked out of Randys, she saw a familiar face across the road.

"Hey!" Skye yelled as she crossed the road, "It's Jess, right? The British one?"

"Yeah, uh hi Skye." _You're not awkward at all Jess._

Skye must've noticed, "Look, I'm sorry about before, I just- My boyfriend was like right there and then you said that and well, he already thinks that I slept with Kol, I mean, I did, but that's not the point. I just don't want to lose him. So I'm sorry, again."

"It's fine. I didn't mean for it to come out like that honestly, it just kind of did. I truly didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Jess' brain was still back at _'I slept with Kol'_. Obviously she knew that even if he wasn't over 1000 years old, a guy with his looks and confidence would never be inexperienced in that department, but Skye's statement brought up a question. _How many girls had she walked past on the street that Kol had slept with?_ If she was being honest with herself, she had known she was kidding herself, thinking that Kol actually had some sort of feelings for her. It was probably all part of his game. She was just another girl he was seducing, into bed if he got his way. Even though it was partially expected, it still felt like a smack in the face.

Skye smiled and linked her arm through Jess' as they walked down the street.

"So we're good?"

Jess nodded, words still escaping her.

"Good. Are you going to the party on Friday?"

"Uh, I told my friend I would."

"Oh my gosh, I am so pleased! Don't take this the wrong way, _but_ I've kind of been telling this guy about you." When Jess' eyes nearly popped out of her head, she back tracked, "He's not like stalker-y or anything, he's just really shy. Said he's seen you at work a few times, and then he saw us talking at the training centre before and assumed I knew you, so I agreed to get you to go to the party."

"How do you know about it if you don't go to school?"

"Huh? I do go…"

"It's Tuesday, the middle of Tuesday to be precise,"

"Oh…" Skye laughed, "I skipped today. Got a lot of free periods and Jason suggested we just go to the training centre instead."

"Jason? Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah," She paused, "Do you want to come? Daniel is there too. The guy I told you about? I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you two met a bit earlier than Friday." Skye smirked as she took in Jess' blush.

"I can't, I'm sorry. I have a few errands that need doing."

"Oh come on. Please? Just come hang out with a group of people your own age for a change."

Jess thought long and hard about it. It would be nice to go and hang out with Skye and her friends, but that would mean having to actually meet and talk to new people, something which, if her recent experiences were anything to go by, she had lost the ability to do. Skye had apparently taken her silence as a yes as she dragged Jess over to the training centre.

"So this is Jason, Harry, you know Karen and Amy, and this is Daniel." Skye introduced her friends. Jason and Harry gave her a small smile and nod in her direction. They looked very similar, _must be brothers_. Both of them had light, sandy coloured hair with light blue eyes and the same thick set build with muscles growing muscles. Karen waved enthusiastically while Amy just smiled at her, blushing when Harry's eyes travelled back to her.

"It's nice to meet you," Daniel came over to her smiling. His tall figure was at least six foot and combined with his huge shoulders, he towered over her.

"Nice to meet you too." The smile he wore was sweet, innocent even. Jess could practically see his internal struggle searching for more words to say. A few awkward silent seconds passed and he seemed to give up, walking back over to where he stood before. _Nice to see you haven't lost your touch Jess._ She sighed turning back to the girls.

Daniel seemed nice. He was cute, like a large puppy that hadn't quite gotten used to his long limbs yet but Skye was messing around with the whole shy thing. A week ago, Jess would've found it endearing, she'd always had a thing for shy guys, but now she'd had a small taste of something else. Something entirely different. Some_one_ entirely different. And she craved more as much as she hated to admit it to herself.

Whenever she was around Kol, her brain turned to mush, making her only option to go with the flow however when she was left to her own devices and her mind started to work again she could think semi-clearly. And right now, all she wanted was another taste. Of course, the factor of him toying with her had entered her head, seducing her for one purpose, but she could still go along with it. After all, she only wanted the same thing from him. Even after just knowing him for a few days, it was obvious to Jess that he was far too damaged to touch with a ten foot pole. But that didn't mean she couldn't play along with his game. _If it's all like last night I'm all for it._

"Earth to Jess?" Skye waved her hand in front of Jess' vacant face. Realising that she had zoned out of reality and back into her thoughts, Jess shook her head embarrassed.

"Sorry, I was um…"

The other three girls laughed. "I was just asking about what you think about Daniel..?"

"Oh, he's uh," Jess turned her head to see him leaning against the wire fence that enclosed the strip that Jason was practicing in, "he's ok I guess."

"He's ok? Like 90% of girls from our school would disagree with you that he's _just_ ok." Karen perked up.

"Wait, you're not like into someone else are you?" Skye questioned her.

What could she say? No, and just have to sound really convincing in her lie. She hadn't even said it yet and it sounded false. She could just say yes, but then she'd have to answer the questions that would be fired her way. Either way, seconds were ticking by and Jess was still silent.

"You totally do! Who is it?" Skye paused, "Oh! Is it that Jeremy guy? I saw you together at Randys on Sunday night. _Oh my god, Jeremy! _She had completely forgotten about him! He was supposed to come meet her last night after school at Randys but never showed, not that she remembered that she was supposed to be waiting for him. But still, she had been there until around six and there was no sign of him. She didn't even get his number to text him apologising, _damn it Jess!_

"No it's not," Once again her inexistent verbal filter helped her out.

"Well who is it?"

"Oh my gosh is it Kol? Kol Mikaelson?" Karen squealed, her hands talking as much as her mouth. _To lie or not to lie?_

"Well… I don't _like_ him like him. I just think he's hot." There. Not a lie, not the truth.

"I'll make sure to add you to the never ending list of girls who think that then." Jason's voice came from behind her. Skye's eyes flew up to her boyfriend, stunned by his sudden appearance. "You want to get a drink?" Skye nodded and they both headed off inside the building. Amy was stood watching Harry as he hit ball after ball, he clearly had a lot of practice playing baseball. Leaving her and Karen stood in the middle of a pathway with Daniel a few feet off them, still standing awkwardly whilst watching the baseball. Jess could see though that his eyes were pointed to the floor in her direction meaning he was listening to them.

"Let me tell you Jess, Kol Mikaelson? You really need to just bang him. He's damn good in the sack." It's a good thing Jess had refused a drink or it would've been spraying everywhere as well as clogging up the back of her throat. Karen just closed her eyes and shivered, evidently reminiscing.

_Another girl bites the dust_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I WOULD LOVE SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRIT. TO HELP IMPROVE MY WRITING. THANK YOU.<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

I'm just working on chapter 14 and so far I'm really proud of it, so I'll be getting it out as fast as I can for you.

If you're still reading this story, thank you.

**If you recognise it, I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>The washing machine clunked as the clothes spun round and round. Jess gave up watching after a while; her head was enough of a blur without the addition of dizziness. She sat searching the bare wall before her. It was a pale lilac colour with a white border. Cracks surged up from the dado rail proving the age of the paint job but every brush, every stroke, was still visible. As if the wall had been decorated just yesterday. Sighing, Jess started to pick apart the scarf she wore as she thought about her afternoon.<p>

_When Skye finally arrived back outside, the air was thick with awkward tension. Karen was chatting away to no one in particular, Amy and Harry were long gone, disappearing together, hand in hand, and Daniel was stood on his own a few feet from them. The expression on Skye's face told Jess that she wasn't happy._

"_Oh come on Jess, he really likes you!" Skye whisper yelled at her after she pulled her away with the excuse of 'girl talk'. "Least you could do is talk to the guy!"_

"_I'm sorry; I just don't like him that way,"_

"_How do you know, you've barely said two words to him since you got here!"_

"_Yeah, and how many words has he said to me?"_

"_I told you, he's shy." _

"_I know you did, but I'm not really into the whole shy thing…" _

"_Just give him a chance? Please? For me? It'll really get me back in Jason's good books if I manage to set Dan up with you; he's only like his best friend." Skye fluttered her eyelashes at her. _

"_Ugh! Fine." _When did you become such a push over?

Needless to say, she was now a quarter of a double date organised to take place tonight, courtesy of Skye. She did feel a little like a strumpet, _ok a lot like a strumpet_, when she realised that she'd agreed to go on a date with a different guy from the one she went on a date with two days prior, and a different one again to the guy she had passionately made out with and consequently couldn't stop thinking about. But hey, it was only for Skye. Still, she was unsure of when she and Skye had actually become friends, and even more confused about why she was turning into a tart for her.

When her clothes finally finished their wash, and Jess had used the dryer to parch them, she wandered back to her room imagining her wardrobe and trying to picture her outfit for the night. There was a pair of dark blue skinny jeans she bought a few weeks back but hadn't had the chance to wear it until now. _They would look nice with this…_ She picked up a black blouse covered in small white spots. Putting the outfit together, her mind flashed to her white blazer that would complete the look.

Putting her getup together hadn't taken as long as she had expected; however looking at the clock she saw that she still had an hour and a half to go, but deciding that put together with the walking distance, she should start to get ready now.

Having already had a shower that morning, Jess figured that she wouldn't be a total pig if she didn't shower again. _Ugh! What am I going to do with you?_ She grumbled as she slumped in front of the mirror in the bathroom. Her hair was clean but a complete mess. The natural curls she was cursed with were out of control and there was no way she was getting them straight. On the flip side, her curls were too wild to leave as they were. _UGH!_ She threw the brush down onto the counter, ending her attempts to get it through her dishevelled hair. The hair bobble on her wrist caught her eye and before she knew it, her untameable mane was semi-tamed into a plait down her right side.

For her make-up she decided on keeping it simple. A little mascara, a little powder, a coating of lip gloss. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she looked better than she felt. Her whole body was drained, emotionally and physically but her appearance didn't seem to know that.

A pounding at the door broke her out of her thoughts.

She hadn't even gotten out of the bathroom before Kol's voice boomed through the room.

"Open the door Jessica, I need to talk to youuuuu," His words slurred as Jess pulled open the wooden door, "Ah! Good," his smile disappeared as he walked straight passed her into her room. Jess didn't fail to notice the stench of alcohol that surrounded him, not to mention the bottle of whisky in his hand. "What have you done to me? Y-you're a witch aren't you?" He charged at her in a blur, grabbing her neck and pinning her to the wall. _Well this is different from last time._

"What? No! What are you talking about Kol?!" Jess managed to splutter out, his hand was too tight around her neck and she was struggling for breath.

"You! You little witch! Or do you have a witch friend? Perhaps it's that lovely little bartender Tiffany, she looks _delicious_…" He dropped his hand from her neck and proceeded to pace around the room, taking swigs of whisky regularly.

"Kol! What's gotten into you?!"

"YOU HAVE! You've gotten into my brain! You've skewered my thoughts!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Jess's basic survival instincts to her to back away slowly, trying her hardest not to startle the predator currently having some sort of breakdown before her, but that was why she couldn't leave. Kol was drunk, which was bad enough, but he was confused and drunk, which made him even worse. He looked to be teetering on the edge.

"JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME AND THEN FIX IT!" His hand was back around her throat.

"Kol… please… I-I… I don't know what… you're talking about…" His fingers grasped her even tighter than the last time; Jess could feel herself becoming light headed.

"_I can't stop thinking about you._" His lips were centimetres from her face, his breath fanning her face. "_What have you _done_ to me?_"

"Kol… I haven't… please…" Jess's hands grabbed at Kols' as she prayed for her life. If he didn't let go soon, she was going to pass out. "I can't breathe," Without his vampire hearing, Kol would probably never of heard her. His eyes snapped up to hers. She looked so afraid, so confused, so truthful. He pulled his hand away from her throat sharply, dropping her to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"What have you done?" Jess's lungs relished in the large gasps of oxygen her airways were showered with. Her hands were at her throat; she could still feel Kol's skin on hers, his hand as it suffocated her.

"I haven't done _anything_." She glanced up to him to catch him taking another gulp of alcohol.

"You have to off! You've put a spell on me, or had a spell put on me!" By now, Jess' lungs felt better and her heart had started to pump adrenalin around her system.

"For the last time, **I. Haven't. Done. ANYTHING.**" She slowly rose from the floor, "And how dare you just storm in here, throwing accusations around-"

"I am a vampire; I can do what I like!" He interrupted her, appearing inches away from her.

"No, you're a vampire but you're being a dick!" His eyes flashed with anger, "You can't just barge in here and threaten me just because you've had a bad freaking day!" Jess wasn't taking it; she had been pushed around in the past and built up quite a resolve to confrontations. "I have no idea what the hell you're talking about! Putting a spell on you? How the hell would I do that?! And better off, why? Why would I? And get off this," she snatched the bottle away from him whilst he was preoccupied with her words, "You've clearly drank enough." He didn't even put up a fight to regain his whisky.

"You must've done something to me," The determination in his voice began to waver; "You have to off!" Jess didn't miss how he said this more to himself than to her. He sank down onto her bed with his shoulders slumped.

"Kol…" Jess whispered after a long few seconds of silence, "I'm really sorry but I still don't know what you're talking about." His dark eyes peered into hers. They were full of questions, questions that Jess probably didn't have the answers too but she still wanted to try. Her own eyes searched them, looking for any sign of his big brick wall coming down.

"Ever since I met you… I just, I can't stop thinking about you." His hands held his head, as if it would all fall apart if he were to let go. "And I don't know why. I mean, you're nothing. You're not special. You're not important. You're a nobody. I could have any girl I want, so _why_ you?"

"Well first of all, thanks for that amazing boost in confidence you arse," Kol smiled slightly as she couldn't stop the words that came tumbling out, nor did she want too, "And second, I don't know why you're thinking about me, but you really can't do this again Kol. You could've easily killed me just there." Her body temporarily froze until she willed herself to go and sit next to her potential murderer, "And third, why are you so drunk?"

"It's the only way I can drown you out. Your voice keeps replaying in my mind telling me that I'm 'not a bad person' that I'm 'just bad at making decisions'. Why? Why did you say that? You don't know me. You don't know anything about me!" The amount of self-loathing in his voice made Jess well up. Kol had always seemed so self-assured, so confident, so narcissistic, but it wasn't a surprise that living for over 1000 years had damaged him.

Jess unconsciously reached into his lap and wrapped her hands around his. "Then tell me." He scoffed at her, "No Kol, I'm serious. Tell me who you are." She drew his face back around to meet hers. Pleading with to him with her eyes.

He sighed and she saw some of his wall crumble.

Before he could change his mind, she quickly sent a text to the number Skye had typed into her phone earlier in the day.

"_I'm so sorry to do this to you, but I can't come tonight. Maybe some other time, I have something important to do. X"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I WOULD LOVE SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRIT. TO HELP IMPROVE MY WRITING. THANK YOU.<em>**


	14. Chapter 14

You don't have too, but i recommend listening to these songs whilst reading this chapter, **All**** you never say – Birdy** and** Poison and Wine – The Civil Wars**, I listened to them both, mainly **All you never say** while writing this chapter.

If you're still reading this story, thank you.

**If you recognise it, I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Jess removed her blazer and jewellery before sitting back onto her bed with cross legs.<p>

"Were you going somewhere?" Kol seemed to notice her getup for the first time.

"Nowhere important," She smiled to him.

"Well you look good for nowhere important," Jess blushed and lowered her head, hoping that Kol wouldn't catch the redness in her cheeks; he did, of course. His soft laugh spread through her body like a blazing fire. Even if it was unintentional, her chest swelled at her ability to make him smile when a few minutes prior he was so empty.

"Thanks," She whispered.

A handful of silent seconds passed until Kol sighed, turning his whole body towards her.

"I don't want you to know who I am. But I do. Do you know what I mean?" An almost growl erupted from his chest as his hands flew back to his head, tearing at his dark hair.

"Kol, calm down." In a moment of confidence, her hand crept up to lay on his chest; just above his heart. It was beating a mile a minute. Fluttering like a hummingbirds wings. She felt his chest heave under her. His eyes flickered shut as a deep breath escaped him.

"I…" Jess withdrew her hand from Kol when he spoke but was stilled when his hand caught her. He wove his fingers through hers, his thumb stroking the back of her hand. "When you know me, truly know me, you'll run screaming for the hills, and I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet. And I know that's selfish of me, but I don't care."

"I don't expect you to have lived for over a millennium and be a saint. I want to know you."

"That's another problem; you shouldn't. I'm bad Jess. Through and through. Everything I touch… it just turns to dust. Even my family is ruined. I don't want to ruin you." It was his turn to reach out to her. His fingers caressed her cheek and she happily melted into them. His warning was long forgotten. "Why aren't you scared of me?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"I've got no reason to be. I know you'd never hurt me." Her inner self reminded her of the pain she felt as Kol's hand tightened around her windpipe, "Not really." She saw his eyes flicker to her neck and the flash of pain that covered his face. Her heart broke at the sight. She shuffled closer to him until her knee was resting on his thigh.

"I suppose it's stupid of _me_ to be afraid of _you_ then isn't it?"

Jess blinked, "_You_ are scared of _me_? Why?" He's a very old, very strong, very powerful vampire; and she, she's just a fragile teenage girl.

"For some reason," He began after a while, "you matter to me." He glanced up at her face, "And that's something that hasn't happened in centuries." The crack down Jess' heart grew as she imagined the loneliness that Kol must feel; isolated for hundreds of years, she started to understand why he was the way he was.

"And why is that?"

"Well," He smiled, "I've been stuck in a box for the last century so that one doesn't count,"

Jess scrunched her eyebrows together, "What?"

Kol smirked; looking up to her sweet face to find it covered with sorrow, her eyes threatening to spill out tears.

"My brother has a bit of a temper, along with a set of handy little daggers he likes to shove into mine and my siblings' chests." _How could anyone do that?_ She imagined being so infuriated with Kaylie that she felt her only option was to stab her in the chest with a dagger; it was impossible. There was nothing on this Earth that could make her want to do that.

"Your own brother? He did that to you?" The concept of stabbing a sibling in their chest even if they would heal; she just couldn't understand it.

Kol nodded, then flashed her a quick cheeky grin, "And I'm sure he will again, it's far too much fun winding him up." He laughed as Jess shook her head.

"But… I don't understand. You said the last century…?"

"Oh, these daggers have 'mystical properties'" he air quoted, "dip it in white oak ash then stab an original in the heart with it, we're dead – or deader – until the dagger comes back out." Jess nodded perceptively; even though she had no idea what he meant.

"Wait, what's an original?"

Kol smirked at her; it was his usual mischievous, cocky smirk and Jess felt a weight lift off her chest at the sight of it. "An original vampire darling. The first vampires ever created. The original family."

Jess coughed as the air she breathed went down the wrong way. _The first vampires ever created._ That meant… Kol… He was one of the oldest vampires on the planet, no, not just oldest vampires, he was one of the oldest _beings_ on the planet. Jess breathed slowly, making sure not to choke on air again. _You can't even breathe properly around him._ But hey, how often does a girl find out her… whatever Kol is, is one of the oldest people in the world. She was willing to bet that it had only happened a handful of times before and therefore had a good excuse for forgetting how to breathe.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kol smirking at her, obviously finding amusement in her bewilderment. Slightly put out by his response to her reaction, Jess quickly gathered herself up and began again.

"So you're one of the oldest vampires ever?" Her voice was meant to sound indifferent but just ended up sounding very strange; she kicked herself internally as Kol grinned at her.

"Well, there's my brothers Finn, Elijah, Niklaus and then there's me."

"A house full of boys? Gosh, how did your parents cope?" She tried to joke along but Kol's face turned solemn. Leading Jess to again, internally kick herself.

"Mikael wasn't a nice man," His voice was serious, harsh even. "He coped with us just fine." Jess quickly looked to the floor, annoyed with herself for bringing up a clearly difficult subject. Kol glimpsed at her as she turned her head and tried to lighten his tone, "Things were very different back then. The term 'man of the house' was taken very literal, whatever he said was final… Well… sometimes," Kol grinned up at her cheekily. Jess had to turn her head away to hide her smile.

"Yeah, I can't imagine you doing what you're told," She pushed his shoulder lightly, shaking her head at him. Kol just laughed.

"What do you mean? Any parent would be lucky to have me as a child, I'm golden," Jess laughed harder as Kol drew an invisible halo above his head with his finger.

"I'm sure you are." She imagined Kol as a boy, playing tricks on people and joking around with them. _I wonder if he always had that mischievous sparkle in his eye._ She was pretty sure he had. "So was it just the four of you? Your siblings?"

"Nope. I have a sister, Rebekah, and I did have a little brother called Henrik, but he died. His death is actually the reason that my family became vampires." He paused, searching Jess' face for any sign that he should stop talking, he found none. Taking in a deep breath, Kol went back to the beginning of a story he hadn't told in nearly a millennium. "My parents were originally from what is now known as England. My mother gave birth to Aaron, her firstborn, there but when the great plague hit the homeland and Aaron was killed, my mothers friend Ayanna told her of a mystical land where everyone was strong and healthy. Of course, my parents packed up and moved to the New World. It was there that I was born, along with my siblings. We lived in peace with the other villagers for many years, once a month retreating to the tunnels underground to hide." He saw confusion cloud Jess' face, "Our neighbours were werewolves." Smiling slightly at the height of Jess' eyebrows and open mouth, he continued, "Anyway, one time, Nik and Henrik decided to creep out and watch the men turn into wolves. Henrik wasn't lucky enough to return home." He swallowed, remembering the urgency behind Niklaus' scream that morning, his youngest brother's dead body, cut up and torn apart. As he stared at the floor, he felt a hand creep into his and squeeze lightly, "After that, my mother decided that she could never lose another child and asked Ayanna to make us immortal. A request Ayanna refused, said it would make us 'abominations' and that nature would turn on us. So it fell into my mothers hands. You see, my mother was a very powerful witch. She called on the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree for immortality.

"The night we turned into vampires, Mikael laced our wine with blood… and then drove his sword through our hearts. When we awoke, he forced us all to feed on a girl from our village to complete the transition. The feeling… It was beguiling. But Ayanna was right. Nature turned on us. The sunlight would burn, the plants that surrounded the white oak tree scorched to the touch and our neighbours could keep us out of their homes simply by closing the door. We have to be invited in to a privately owned home," He explained when he saw another wave of confusion cross Jess' face, "Fast forward one thousand years and here we are!" He clapped his hands together.

"It… It sounds like a whole other world."

"It was."

"Well yeah, but I mean the werewolves and witches. Are there any other supernatural creatures I should know about?"

Kol chuckled, "Well I did meet the tooth fairy once…"

"You are shitting me!" Jess punched him in the arm laughing.

He just shrugged, "It was worth a shot."

They sat in silence for a while as Jess replayed Kol's speech in her head. She couldn't even begin to comprehend, well, any of it. How do you empathize with someone who was turned into a vampire a thousand years ago by his witch mother because her youngest son was killed by werewolves? Her brain was a little slow applying the story to reality. It was only to be expected, but she still had a hard time recognising that the story had actually happened, it was real, it wasn't just some dark fairy tale written in a book; it was true. It was Kol's story. Well, it was only the beginning of his story. Thinking of Kol, Jess looked up to his face to find him staring at her. He remained silent which she was grateful for and allowed her to just search his features. The more she looked into his eyes, the more she could see his age. Even though his face gave off the false impression that he was twenty, now that he had knocked down his wall for her, she could see everything. His loss, his loneliness, his guilt, his desperation, his heartbreak, however, despite all of the dark, damaged pieces of him; it wasn't difficult for Jess to find his strength, how many times had he been knocked down, only to build himself back up taller? His brother apparently had a habit of stabbing him in the heart to end an argument, and Kol hadn't shown his pain, his betrayal. When he was explaining his life to Jess, she also noticed how he never said 'my father' he always said 'Mikael,' was what something he had grown up with? Was he never permitted to call his dad, father? Or had something happened since then to make him repress any familial love towards his father? And what was of his other siblings? Why wasn't he with them? Or had Niklaus daggered them all, leaving Kol to be alone? Either way Jess' mind was made up.

She reached her hand up to cup his cheek. "You don't have to be alone anymore."

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I WOULD LOVE SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRIT. TO HELP IMPROVE MY WRITING. THANK YOU.<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

Bit of a major chapter here! I'm not sure if this still classes as a T but there's no specifics so I think I'm safe.

If you're still reading this story, thank you.

**If you recognise it, I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Jess barely saw the smile that graced Kol's lips before they were on hers. The fire that she had so desperately missed radiated throughout her body once more. His hands grasped her hips as she lay back. His whole body lay on top of her; every inch of their beings touching. <em>Every <em>inch. Jess gasped into the kiss as Kol's hands stroked up her sides and around her back. Their tongues were entwined, dancing together a dance only they knew. Her hands were in his hair again, she loved the feel of it as her fingers ran through, creating a new messy, bedhead style. Kol dropped his lips from hers to her neck, kissing her in a strange pattern, however her slight uncertainty was diminished when she realised what he was doing; he was kissing every part of her skin that his hand had been wrapped around.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered into her neck but she just shushed him. Now was not the time for words.

Jess took advantage of his moment of surprise to push him over, before climbing up to straddle him. His hands stroked her thighs as she bent down to kiss him. Their lips hungrily found each other once more as Kol sat up to meet her. His t-shirt somehow ended up on the floor and Jess pushed him back down so she could unabashedly stare at his sculpted chest. His face was covered with a large smug smirk but she couldn't find it in her to be embarrassed. Her hands stroked his firm abs as she attached her lips to his neck. Kol moaned as she let her tongue meet his skin every now and then, blowing cool air onto the wet spots. He growled as she struggled to contain her own whimper, flipping them over again and leaving Jess helpless underneath him. She fumbled around with the bottom of her blouse until Kol noticed and pulled it over her head in one clean swoop. Replicating Jess' reaction, he paused as his hands skimmed over her flat stomach, appreciating the view before him. Their lips met once more; it had been far too long since they had kissed. His tongue was gliding against her lips which she opened straight away, longing for the taste of him.

Her hands found themselves at his belt and he pulled back slightly.

"Are you sure?" He whispered into her lips. He got his answer as the button to his jeans popped open.

Jess' whole body ached. Even her eyes didn't want to move. Every single muscle throbbed. The weight across her chest wasn't helping matters. She pried one eye open and searched the area. Looking down, she saw it was an arm wrapped around her. _What-? Oh… OH! OH MY GOD! YOU SLEPT WITH KOL! _Suddenly her other eye flew open; wide open. She turned her body ever so slowly, trying not to rouse the sleeping body next to her. When she managed to shuffle over enough to lay on her back, it was easy enough to turn her head to face Kol. His face was free of any stress; Jess realized she had never seen him more peaceful. It was hard to resist the urge to reach out and touch his beautiful face but she managed. His mouth was opened slightly and the room was so silent, all that Jess could hear was his soft breaths. She smiled as the memory of the night entered her mind. Kol was rough, wild, animalistic, well, the first time he was. The second time, he had been gentle, treasuring her body, exploring every section of her skin as if he had never seen a woman before. He made her feel perfect; the sincerity in his eyes had almost moved her to tears every time their eyes met. No one had ever made her feel that way.

She had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts, Kol's voice shocked her.

"Ready for another round are we?" His hand stroked her stomach as her eyes cleared and his cheeky grin came into view. Her own grin formed.

"You wish. You've broken me; I can't even move," He beamed at that; clearly proud of himself. Jess pushed his shoulder, "You could at least feel bad about it," She didn't do too well in hiding her own smile.

"Never." He jumped up and strolled over to the bathroom. A small rush ran through Jess at the sight of his naked body. A moment later, she heard the shower click and turn on. Managing to push herself up onto her elbows, Jess tucked the thin sheet under her arms as Kol came wandering back into view; _still naked_. "You're covering up now? Too little too late darling,"

"Well I'm sorry not all of us are naturists."

Kol just grinned at her.

"Ugh," Jess groaned, looking at the clock on her bedside table.

"What?"

"I have to be at work in a couple of hours," Her shift started at one and it was already ten thirty. Thinking back, Jess couldn't remember the last time she slept that long. Kol had really worn her out. _Stop acting as if you didn't enjoy it._ Her inner monologue scolded her.

"Well I suppose, if you asked nice enough, I _could_ be persuaded into taking you," Kol's eyes were looking at the ceiling but his reflexes allowed him to catch the pillow Jess threw at him before it him squarely in the face.

Jess couldn't help the soft whimper that escaped her lips as she stood up from the bed, her sheet firmly wrapped around her. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were laughing in your head,"

"I'm sorry, I just," A burst of laughter echoed around the room, "I really did break you didn't I?" Still, there was no sight of shame or guilt, just pride.

She threw a sarcastic laugh in his direction before hobbling towards the bathroom, "Is there a particular reason that you turned my shower on and then just left it?"

"I was fairly sure you wouldn't want a cold shower so…"

"Isn't that nice of you?" Sarcasm laced her voice.

"Yes it is. It's so nice that I think I should be allowed to share the shower with you. It'll save water too you know, saving the planet and all…"

Jess searched for something to throw at him and found a small bottle of shampoo. Shrugging, she threw it with all her might, only for him to catch it again; his laughter booming.

Seeing as though Kol had gotten her to work just over half an hour early, she decided to get some food before her shift started. In the time it had taken her to shower, Kol had gone into his room, showered, changed and was back sitting on her bed waiting for her. She'd grumbled about vampire speed but it'd just backfired when he retorted, "You weren't saying that last night," which of course, turned her cheeks a tomato red and gained her another failed attempt at throwing something at him.

She ignored Tiffany's stares as she and Kol walked into Randys together and he followed her up to the bar; taking a seat on the other side directly in front of her. Jess raised her eyebrows at him but he just shrugged.

After putting her coat and bag in the staff room, she went into the kitchen to order some fries. Not exactly health central but she felt she needed the extra calories after her late night work out. Her muscles were still aching and it still hurt to walk but the hot shower had done wonders for her.

Her favourite chef, Carlos, was working today so he was quick to collect some fries and put them on a plate for her. Flashing him a grateful smile, she took them back to the staff room before going to get Kol from the bar.

"Hey sweetheart! How about service here? I'm sure you could do with a real good servicing," A filthy drunk yelled over to her as she opened the door to the bar. Kol was on his feet in a flash.

"Would you like to repeat that mate?"

"I'd definitely take you out for a good ride babe," He ignored Kol and continued yelling to her. _Bad idea_. Her mind shot back to the night that those men threatened her, was it really only a few days ago? Kol had killed those men without blinking and they'd barely known each other then. Images of Kol covered head to toe in the strangers' blood filled her brain.

"Kol!" She shouted at him, running around the bar so she was on his side. "Kol! Stop it." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tiffany sending a disapproving look her way as she grabbed Kol's hand and tried to drag him away; he didn't budge. _Stupid vampire strength._

"I think you should apologise mate." Kol's voice was cold, hard, demanding. If the man ignored him again, he was either brave or stupid.

"Hey girly, come on over here and hop up on my – " Jess was going with stupid. Kol's face was full of anger, no, rage. Blind rage. His hand snapped up and grabbed the back of the mans head.

"Kol! Kol please!" Jess waved her hands inches from his face to catch his attention.

"I said, I think you need to apologise." Jess watched as Kol stared directly into the drunks' eyes before the man spoke up in a monotone voice.

"I need to apologise." He confirmed, "I'm sorry." He turned to Jess.

"I-it's ok." She turned her attention back to Kol, who still had his hand wrapped up in the mans hair. "It's ok Kol. Let him go." He didn't respond. "Now. Kol."

There must've been something in her tone that caught his attention as his eyes snapped down to hers. Her face was hard. Kol squashed his lips together into a thin line before releasing the man. Jess took full advantage of Kol's free hands, grabbing them both and leading him into the staff room.

"What the hell was that?" She shrieked at him as soon as the door closed.

"I made him apologise." He said matter-of-factly.

"I gathered, but what was your freaking reaction about? You have to know that it's not uncommon for drunks to hit on bartenders! You need to calm down!"

"I am calm; I think you're the one who needs to calm down." Looking at the picture from an outsiders point of view, she probably would've agreed. Kol was sat quietly on the bench next to the cold fries while Jess paced up and down the length of the room.

"Tiffany saw that! She already thinks that you're no good! That you'll –" She stopped herself before the words came out. _Miraculous save there Jess._

"That I'll what?" Jess shook her head and opened her mouth to say 'nothing' but he interrupted her, "That I'll what Jess? That I'll ruin you?" Jess couldn't find it in her to lie to him no matter how much the truth hurt. "You know what, she's right."

Kol stood up sharply and stormed out of the room and no doubt out of the bar leaving Jess recoiling from the slam of the door like the lick of a whip had hit her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I WOULD LOVE SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRIT. TO HELP IMPROVE MY WRITING. THANK YOU.<strong>_


	16. Chapter 16

I've lost count of the amount of chapters that I've written today so I hope you appreciate them.

If you're still reading this story, thank you.

**If you recognise it, I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! Have you heard?" Tiffany came running up to Jess at the bar, her eyes wild. Kol had left an hour ago, well more like stormed out. Jess had wanted to go after him but she knew fine well that if Kol didn't want her to follow him, he would just vamp speed away from her, and from his tone of voice, she guess he didn't want her to follow him. Plus she had to work.<p>

"Heard what?" She probably had, being stuck behind a bar allows you to hear the most gossip out of any job; well expect maybe a hair dresser.

"That sleazy old drunk that was hitting on you earlier? He was found dead in the back alley like a half hour ago! Apparently his neck was broken so bad that his head was facing his back!" Jess was suddenly relieved that she hadn't eaten the cold fries as her stomach lurched. "There was just a few feet and a wall between us and a murderer Jess! Oh my gosh, do you think it's the same person who killed all those people own near your place?" Jess didn't have words; she knew the answer. _Yes, it was the same person._ She told herself. _No! Give him the benefit of the doubt Jess!_

"Jess?" Hands waved in front of her eyes, "Hello? Did you hear me?"

"Sorry?"

Tiff sighed, "I said, they're closing the place like right now." Jess looked around to see that customers were being ushered out with the promise of a full refund for their meals.

In the middle of the crowds of people leaving, Jess saw a small woman coming towards them. It was the same police woman that she had spoken to the night after Kol killed those men.

"Jessica Monroe?" She asked, politely dismissing Tiffany; Tiff got the message, smiling graciously at the officer before walking away.

"Yes?"

"I'm Officer Miller; I'm investigating the death of an unknown man that occurred in the alleyway behind this restaurant. I've been told that you had an altercation with the man just prior to his death so I'd just like to ask you a few questions if that's ok?"

"Sure," Jess lied. She could feel her palms becoming sweaty and just hoped that her forehead wasn't beginning to shine.

"Ok. Now, could you please tell me what happened between you and the deceased?"

"Ok, um, I came out of the kitchen and he started yelling comments at me– "

"What kind of comments?" The officer interrupted her.

"Uh, _suggestive_ comments."

"Ok," She muttered as she wrote down in her notepad, "And, witnesses say they saw a man with you, they say he assaulted the man for his comments towards you."

"You can hardly call it assault, all he did was make him apologise to me."

"And did he do that with his hands?" This officer was really starting to irk Jess. _Yes_, Kol probably killed the man and was in fact a vicious murderer, but that didn't mean that it was ok for her to insinuate such things.

"He held his head up because the man was so drunk; he could barely do it himself," Jess could feel her resolve slipping. _What the hell is wrong with you? Lying to police? Covering for a murderer? _Saying it like that made Jess' head spin. But Kol wasn't just a murderer he was a vampire; it would be dangerous for him to go to jail. Scientists would fly in from all over the world to study him; that is of course if he hadn't killed them all by then, which would be a big possibility and most likely the only probability.

"Well," The woman sighed, "If you think of anything else, here's my card. Thank you." She handed Jess a slip of paper before tipping her hat and strolling back out of the bar. _Huh, I thought cowboys were the only ones who did that..._ _Ok snap out of it Jess! You just _lied_ to the police!_

"That was awfully kind of you to lie for me," Kol's voice whispered into her ear. She jumped out of her skin, quickly searching the bar for any witnesses of her own before she ripped into him.

"Did you do it?" Kol didn't answer, just walked around to her side of the bar, to get a drink no doubt, "Did you kill that man?" She stood in his way. There was no way he was getting out of this that easy. "Kol!"

"Of course I did!"

"Kol!" She yelled before pinching the bridge of her nose between her finger and thumb, "Kol," she lowered the volume, "You _can't_ go around just killing people."

"Oh not only can I darling, I do," Jess closed her eyes for a second and sighed, her temper was already flaring from the police woman's accusations and Kol was just wafting the flames.

"Ok look, I've had a pretty crappy past hour, so I'm just going to be blunt. You _cannot_ go around killing people! How many bloody times do I have to remind you that it's not ok?!" Jess could hear her voice rising, "And, if you even think the words 'you were defending my honour', so help me god I will lay into you."

"Ooo," Kol winked at her suggestively.

Her anger brimmed over the edge at this. Bringing her hand up, she put as much force as possible and brought it across his cheek.

"Ah!" She screamed out in pain. Kol hadn't even flinched.

"Well that was stupid darling,"

She tried to wrap her good hand around the painful lump that was already forming around her wrist but it was too sensitive and she hissed as soon as her fingers touched it. She heard Kol sigh next to her.

"It is broken; I heard it crack."

"Oh well thanks for that Doctor freaking Mikaelson."

"Here," She heard him snort and say before a biting sound filled her ears. Looking up, she saw Kol's wrist was bleeding, a bite wound pouring with blood…

"Did you just bite yourself?!"

"Just drink some of my blood, it'll heal you!"

"I'm not drinking that, vampire!" Despite her anger at him, Jess couldn't tear her eyes away as the bite wound healed itself in a matter of seconds.

"Just drink the damn blood Jessica,"

"No." She turned her head away from Kol's newly bitten wrist.

"I can force you to drink it if you won't do it willingly…"

"No. You won't." She straightened her back and looked him dead in the eye, probably imagining 99% of her intimidation. She was proven right when Kol sighed and his eyes flashed with anger.

"Drink it. Now."

"I tell you what. I'll make a deal with you. I'll drink your blood," the pain in her wrist was becoming unbearable but still; she shivered at the thought of _that_, "and allow you to heal me, _if_ you stop killing people." His eyes were hard, even more so than the bargain she was driving. But she knew that he wouldn't agree to it. "Ok… I'll drink your blood if you stop killing _and_…" She paused thinking of something else. _What could he want from me?_ "And I'll let you drink from me." His wide, surprised eyes shot up. Jess had to refrain from laughing at his expression before he regained his composure.

"If I wanted to drink from you, I would, and there wouldn't be a thing you could do to stop me."

"So why haven't you?" _Ok, you're _really_ starting to get on my nerves now boy_, "Why hasn't the big bad vampire fed on me yet?"

"Maybe I just don't want too."

Jess was quick to reply, "So you don't want to sink your teeth into my neck and drink my blood?" She wasn't sure where she had gotten all of this new found confidence from but she liked it, "You don't want to feel the warmth of it as it runs down your throat? You don't want to feel my body as it goes limp in your arms?" A massive part of her was hoping that Kol would just laugh in her face and tell her she was being ridiculous, that he wouldn't actually agree with everything she was saying. But her hopes were dashed when she saw his eyes fixate on her neck and darken as veins grew down from them. His eyes snapped back up to Jess' as he brought his wrist to his mouth and bit down hard, creating two large puncture wounds already pouring with blood. He lifted his arm to her mouth but she shook her head. "Not here."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the staff room, locking the door behind them.

This time when he offered his wrist to her, she latched onto it whilst lifted her wrist to his mouth. His eyes questioned her one last time and, after she nodded, he bit down into her wrist. She gasped a little in pain before the pain turned to pleasure. She abandoned his arm in favour of watching him at her wrist. _Why is this such a turn on?_ Waves of pleasure crashed over her as he took in mouthful after mouthful before pulling himself away. Jess couldn't help the small pout that formed on her lips at the loss of his contact.

Kol just laughed at her, "I take it you liked that?" He bit down on his own wrist again before offering it to her, "It'll heal the bite." She drank a little but not a lot, just enough to heal her wound; the idea of drinking someone's blood still kind of freaked her out. _But evidently having your own blood drank is a whole other kettle of fish_.

She flexed and bent her wrist around as she answered him, "How come it didn't hurt?"

"I can make it hurt, if that's what you're into?" He lifted his eyebrows suggestively, Jess just pushed him slightly. "Seriously, I can make it hurt or make it pleasurable; I figured you'd prefer the latter of the two," She returned his small smile.

"So does this mean that you'll stop killing people?" She slipped all of her hope into her voice.

"I'll think about it…" She gave him a stern look, "Fine! I'll stop killing people to defend your honour."

"I don't think that was our agreement…" It was his turn for the stern look, "But I guess it's a start."

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I WOULD LOVE SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRIT. TO HELP IMPROVE MY WRITING. THANK YOU.<strong>_


	17. Chapter 17

Ok, so I'm not hugely proud of this chapter, but it answers a few questions that have been raised.

If you're still reading this story, thank you.

**If you recognise it, I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Seeing as though Jess had found herself with the afternoon off, she decided to go for a walk around the park. The sky was clear and the warm, May sun was shining bright. The streets were full; it seemed many people had the same idea.<p>

She had made it clear to Kol that she would like some time alone to try and organise her thoughts and apparently, Kol thought that just meant 'walk a few steps behind me'.

The lake that centred the park was surrounded by people enjoying the afternoon sun. Small children played happily on the green hills as their parents looked on. Jess smiled as two particular children rolled down the hills laughing at each other. Their innocence was immaculate. How nice it would be to be like that, have your biggest worry to be if you would win the race rolling down the hill.

"Jess!" A familiar voice shouted from behind her. She turned to see Tiffany jogging up to her. "Where're you going?"

"I just felt like a walk around the park,"

"I know, it still seems surreal that that man was murdered so close to us..." Tiffany trailed off. Jess' eyes unconsciously flickered over to Kol who was stood with his right side toward her, he was clearly listening.

Attempting to change the subject; the murder of that man was among the thoughts in Jess' head that hadn't been organised yet, Jess turned the attention to Tiff. "So where're you off too?"

"Oh, I'm on my way to meet my sister… and there she is." Tiff pointed behind her. Jess followed her finger to find Skye.

"Skye is your sister?" The surprise was evident in her voice.

"Yeah, why? Do you know her?"

"A little," Jess couldn't help but feel a little guilty for blowing Skye off last night, her gaze dropped to the floor as Skye approached them.

"Hey." She said to her sister, "Hey Jess, it's a shame you couldn't come with us last night, Daniel was really upset that you didn't show."

"Wait, Jess is that girl Dan was talking about before?"

Skye nodded, "I had a date and everything organised for them last night and then like twenty minutes before, Jess suddenly found something more important to do." Jess heard the annoyance in Skye's tone quite clearly.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that…"

"So what was more important that you miraculously had to do?"

Jess squeezed her jaw shut tight and succeeded in stopping her eyes from travelling over to Kol. "A um, friend was having a hard time and needed to talk. I _am_ really sorry; maybe we could arrange it again for another time?" Quite frankly, Jess could think of a hundred more things she would rather do than go on a double date with Skye, Jason and Daniel but she had agreed to do it and so she would.

"I'll have to ask Jase and Dan." She turned to her sister, "Are you ready to go?"

As she watched the two of them walk away arm in arm, Jess knew that she should feel worse than she did for angering her friend but if she was honest, there wasn't enough room in her head for any more thoughts or feelings. Everything Kol related was taking up the entirety of her brain. There was so much tumbling around in her mind that she couldn't even formulate a single sentence; not one specific thought that would help her begin to sort out the mess she called her brain. She tried starting at Kol killing that man, but that just lead her to Kol being a vampire, which just lead her to his age of 1000+ years, which lead her to his hard upbringing, which lead her to his almost breakdown the previous night. Nothing was simple when it came to Kol; that was all she knew for sure.

Looking over to where he stood, leaning against the fence surrounding the lake, Jess examined him. His legs were crossed in a relaxed fashion, along with his strong arms that folded across his firm chest. The dark jeans he wore hung at the perfect height, allowing just the right amount of his boxers to show. His white t-shirt clung tight to his shoulders but loosened as it travelled down his torso. He had completed his 'bad boy' look with his signature leather jacket and scuffed, black boots. Jess watched as he lifted his phone from his pocket and put it to his ear without even glancing at the caller I.D. A small smirk crossed his face before he turned and pointed his phone behind him. Following the line of sight, she saw Jeremy playing with a golden retriever. The dog bounded up to him, its' tail wagging ten to the dozen.

Briefly, she wondered why Jeremy hadn't contacted her, but that thought was soon overtaken by the confusion as to what Kol was doing. The phone went back to his ear before he hung up and shoved it back in his pocket. He looked over to her and caught her as she stared at him before she had a chance to look away. With a stupid smirk on his face, he strolled over to her.

"You have a little…" He touched the corner of her mouth. She threw him a sarcastic look as she slapped his hand down.

"Were you videoing Jeremy?" Jess lifted her head towards the boy that was still playing with his dog.

Kol smiled, "Someone from back home just wanted to see how he was." Something in his tone told her that there was more to his statement but she decided she didn't want to know.

"I'm going to go say hi." She was only half way to him when his dog saw her and ran over wagging his tail.

"Shadow down boy," He laughed as he jogged over to pull the dog away.

"It's fine, I like dogs," Jess reached down to stroke the dogs soft head.

"Oh good cause he seems to like you," Jeremy was right. The dog was nuzzling her legs while licking her hands.

"So, uh can I ask you something?"

"Sure," He took the soft red ball from the dogs mouth and threw it behind Jess.

"Why didn't you come to Randys on Monday? I thought something bad had happened,"

Jeremys brow furrowed, "Was I supposed too?"

"Yeah… You said on Sunday night that you would…"

His brow furrowed even further, "Sunday night? When did I talk to you on Sunday?"

"What…? Jeremy, we had dinner together… Kol crashed it?" Jeremy looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Are you ok Jess? I stayed in on Sunday night to do a paper,"

"No, you didn't. We went to Randys, had burgers and fries, were planning on going for a walk around the park and _then_ your friend Ryan or something rang you to remind you about a paper you had due for Monday –"

"Hello mate!" Kol strolled up behind them, throwing an arm over Jess' shoulders.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Jeremy picked up the ball for Shadow again, throwing it much farther than Jess could ever could.

"I could ask you the same question. Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Kol faked concern and Jeremy laughed.

"Yeah, but my last few teachers were out sick so I came home early." He glimpsed at his watch before looking back up to the couple, "Look, I've got to go, but it was nice seeing you again Jess. See you tomorrow for baseball practice?" He and Kol tapped fists before he clipped his dog on the lead and walked out of sight.

What the hell was Jeremy talking about, 'he stayed in on Sunday'?

"Something bothering you darling?"

"Jeremy, he… he doesn't remember our date on Sunday…"

"Very peculiar..." Understanding flooded through Jess.

"What did you do?" She sighed as she pushed his arm off her shoulders, spinning around to face him. Her anger had subsided but still, it was just below the surface.

"I may have played around with his memory a little,"

"What?!" Kol grinned at her reaction even though she was trying her hardest to keep her voice level, _you little shit._

"I might've took away his memory of the date and replaced it with a boring night writing a paper,"

Jess raised her arm to smack his shoulder but remembered her predicament from earlier. Searching the ground, she found a stick that substituted nicely. Kol barely flinched as the stick snapped against his chest; his grin just grew.

"Give them back."

"No."

"Kol…"

"Even if I wanted to darling; which I don't, I can't, they're gone. For good."

"Oh my god! You're such an arse! Why the hell did you take away his memories?!" It was a good thing that the log Jess had been eyeing looked to be too heavy for her to lift.

"I want you all to myself." He shrugged.

"Nothing's going to happen between Jeremy and I, but that doesn't make it ok for you to tamper with his head. How the hell did you even do that? Do you know witches?" This made Kol burst out laughing.

"Darling, I have all kinds of tricks. One of the best is that I can compel people, control their minds; providing that they aren't wearing or haven't ingested any vervain that is."

"You can control people's minds…?" Jess spoke the words very slowly. How else are you supposed to react? Kol just nodded proudly. "Have you… I mean, have you ever…"

"Have I ever compelled you?" He finished for her. She just nodded. "Never have I ever." A sigh she didn't know she was holding blew out from her lips. Kol chuckled, "Bit worried there were we?"

"Shut up." She pushed him lightly before walking away.

"Where're you going?" He yelled after her.

She didn't reply.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS STORY, I WOULD LOVE SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRIT. TO HELP IMPROVE MY WRITING. THANK YOU.<strong>_


	18. Chapter 18

If you're still reading this story, thank you.

**If you recognise it, I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Jess was a step away from her door when Kol finally spoke up. He had followed her back to the motel from the park in silence, as in, Jess could literally hear no sound; she only knew he was following her by his shadow that bore down on the ground next to her.<p>

"Are you going to tell me why you're angry?"

Jess scoffed, "I have to tell you?"

"That's usually how these things work…"

"Don't. I'm not in the mood for your smart arse comments right now." Jess shoved her key into the lock.

"Is it about taking Jeremys memories? That was only a bit of fun!"

"And what was it when you murdered that man behind Randys?"

Kol threw his hands up in the air, "I thought we were passed that! I killed him because he was a dick to you! End of story!"

"No Kol! Not end of story! In case you're forgetting, I lied _to the police_ for you! And you don't even care! It might be _just_ the police to you, but I'm still human, the police still matter to me. I could go to jail! Oh my god I could go to jail! She's going to find out and arrest me for perverting the course of justice! Oh my god oh my god what will my parents say? And Kaylie! What will Kaylie think? Oh my god she'll be devastated! And you! I'll have to say why I lied and they'll find out about you! They'll run all sorts of tests and everything on you! The world will be in a frenzy once they all know that vampires exist! Next it'll be werewolves, then witches! Oh my god, what have I done?!" Jess could feel herself start to hyperventilate.

"Hey, hey," Kol pulled her into his chest as her breath came out thick and fast. She could feel her heart beating in her head as it pounded repeatedly at a record pace. Her hands even started shaking as the adrenaline pumped around her body. She grasped Kol's t-shirt with one hand and her chest with the other. It felt ready to collapse in on itself. "You need to calm down Jess." Kol's voice was soft; nothing at all like it had been just minutes ago. Jess just shook her head. _How am I supposed to do that when I've practically just triggered the end of the world as we know it?!_ "Jess. Jess, look at me." Kol dipped his head to her level and looked straight into her eyes. "Jess you need to calm down. I promise you, I won't let that happen."

"But that means you're probably going to kill someone! Oh my god, you're going to kill someone!" Jess half expected Kol to laugh out loud at her but his face dropped slightly.

"Jess, I swear to you, I will not kill anyone; you have my word. Now, calm down. Come on, deep breaths." Somehow they were inside her room and Kol pulled her down onto his lap as he sat on her bed. His hand stroked her back softly as he encouraged her.

"Kol… Kol, I can't breathe!" She could feel tears forming as she struggled for her breath. _This is it_. _You're not going to die some heroic death; your arch nemesis has turned out to be anxiety._ "Kol… help me," She whimpered as the tears started to spill over. She felt Kol put his hands on either side of her head and force her to face him. He looked deep into her eyes.

"You're going to calm down. You have nothing to worry about." Jess felt her chest slowly loosen and her brain clear. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." She felt herself blink and at that moment, her whole body felt fine. No, not just fine, she felt fantastic. Her mind was more focused than it had been in days.

She breathed out a long, slow breath, "Woah, how did you do that?"

Kol's eyes dropped to the floor, "I um…"

"You compelled me didn't you?" He didn't have to answer, his expression confirmed her suspicions. She leaned into him and kissed him lightly. "Thank you."

"You're not mad?" His voice was wary, as if trying to communicate with a spooked animal.

"Kol, a minute ago, I was one hundred percent sure that I was going to die. I'm not going to be mad at you for helping me." She smiled at him as his cheeky grin began to return. He pressed his lips to hers quickly, holding his hands at her hips; squeezing softly. When she pulled away, his eyes were still dejected. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…" He trailed off. Jess raised her eyebrows questioningly, "I just didn't like seeing you like that." She reached up to touch his cheek, stroking her thumb over his smooth skin and leaned forwards to caress his lips with hers. Kol responded immediately. His hands tightened around her body as he lifted her up so she could straddle him. She wrapped her fingers around in his hair as their bodies moulded. Kol's tongue glided along her bottom lip desperate for entrance which she happily granted. Their tongues fought for dominance as Jess moaned into his mouth; his hands gripped her thighs firmly, sliding up and down from her knee to her bum.

When Jess couldn't put it off any longer, she pulled away, gasping for air.

"I'm sorry," She managed to whisper.

"Just try not to do it again," Kol smiled up at her, pushing a loose strand of hair away from her face.

"Easier said than done," Jess muttered, momentarily forgetting about his vampire hearing.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I had anxiety problems as a kid. I haven't had an attack in years though…"

"Jess, I swear to you with every fibre of my being, I will forever make sure that you have nothing to be anxious about. And if for some reason, you happen to have another attack, call me. Any time, any place and I promise that I _will_ come to you. You told me that I no longer have to be alone; well that goes both ways." Jess smiled into his chest, hiding her face in his collarbone. His speech had somewhat taken her by surprise even though in the past twenty hour hours alone, she had seen him clearer than what a lot of people seemed to perceive. "I'm serious Jess," He pulled her away from his chest to look down at her face, "Tell me you'll call me."

"I'll call you." A brief smile crossed Kol's face as she spoke. He loosened his grip on her, allowing her to return to her former position. "Kol? Can I ask you a question?"

"Mm?"

"What are we?" It was a good thing her face was hidden; her cheeks were burning.

"I'm a vampire and you're a human," She could hear the grin in his voice.

Pushing lightly at his chest, she tried again, "You know what I mean…"

Kol blew out a long breath, "What do you want us to be?" Jess could hear that he was choosing his words very carefully.

"I uh… I mean, I don't even know if we could you know? Like, are there any special formalities for vampires or are they pretty much the same as humans'…? And now you're laughing at me, great."

"No, I'm not!" Jess just raised her eyebrows at him as he struggled to contain his laughter, "Ok maybe a little, but Jess, you think about things far too much." She looked down as a hand touched her own. Kol slipped his fingers through hers slowly, relishing in every stroke. "Does this feel good?" His other hand caressed her back, becoming lower and lower until he was just above her bottom. He dipped his head to look at her face. Every cell in her body was burning with electricity; and her face portrayed that. "Does this feel good Jess?" All she could do was nod against his firm torso. "So…!" Jess' head was in a spin; all of a sudden Kol was no longer beneath her, but in front of her. She caught a glimpse of his cheeky grin before he dropped to his knees. Their heads were perfectly level with each other, which caused the problem of Jess's eyes flickering from Kol's eyes to his lips constantly. "Hold that thought…" Kol left in a literal blur but was back before the door swung closed. He stalked back over to where she was sat, one hand behind his back, "I ask you, formally, if milady will be my girlfriend?"

Jess managed to control her laugh as she watched him shake with obviously fake nervousness. "Why kind sir, I thought you'd never ask." Fits of giggles escaped her as Kol moved his hand into her line of sight revealing a single daisy he had evidently just picked from the small grassy area in front of the motel; a proud smile formed on his face.

He leaned forwards and touched their lips softly, pushing her backwards onto the bed.

It had been a few hours since she and Kol had officially become a couple and Jess had to admit, the first few hours of their relationship had been very… satisfying. Kol was like one of those Duracell bunnies that never ran out of energy no matter how many rounds he'd gone. A part of Jess knew that he only stopped for her, for which she was both annoyed and grateful. She would never get used to the feeling of her and Kol as one, each time brought her the same spark of fire with it. However, at the same time, she was ruined. She needed a warm bath but the motel only had showers that reached lukewarm at best.

Jess smiled, but even those muscles were worn out. Kol was lay on his back beneath her as she rested her head on his chest; his strong arm holding her in place against his side. His fingers trailed patterns from her waist to her hip; her naked skin remembering the path.

"What?" Kol said as he felt her cheeks move against him.

"Nothing,"

"Tell me,"

"I'm just happy," Jess looked up at him from under her lashes with a huge grin on her face. Kol pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth quickly before leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

"Seeing as though you're now my girlfriend," Jess's smile grew at that, "would you now _please_ let me get you out of this dump?" His hand gestured to the dull room they lay in.

"What? You don't like my place?" Jess faked hurt, bringing her hand to her chest.

"You deserve better." Was all Kol said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I WOULD LOVE SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRIT. TO HELP IMPROVE MY WRITING. THANK YOU.<em>**


	19. Chapter 19

I'm back! So sorry for the long wait but i've been really ill. Thank you so so so so so much for the kind reviews! there are a few guests leaving reviews and i only wish i knew who you were so i could thank you properly but still, thanks to everyone. It really means a lot.

If you're still reading this story, thank you.

**If you recognise it, I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Jess spun around smiling as Kol lifted the suitcases, which he'd insisted on carrying, onto the bed. The kind size bed was covered with a dark red duvet detailed with intricate patterns, topped with four huge plush pillows at the head. The walls were painted a soft cream colour but were decorated with multiple large paintings, each surrounded by an over the top golden frame. The floor beneath her feet couldn't be further from the stingy motel wooden slats she had grown accustomed too; no, this was a luxuriously soft carpet that would no doubt tickle her feet if she had no shoes on. She heard Kol chuckle from behind her as she squealed and ran into the bathroom.<p>

An enormous corner bath took up a considerable amount of space but still, she could easily manoeuvre around. She pressed the warm, velvety towels to her face sighing happily as the rich material stroked her cheek. The mirror above the sink was encircled with bright lights just like in the movies and Jess could just imagine herself pouting as she applied her lipstick, pretending her first name was Marilyn. She touched the white tiles on the walls as her eyes looked around the room. Another girly squeal escaped her lips.

"I take it the baths big enough?" Kol laughed as she spun around to face him. He was leaning relaxed against the doorframe of the bathroom. "Two people can fit in there you know?" In a flash Kol was out of the doorway and lounging in the bathtub, "Care to try it out?" He gestured to the space between his legs. Jess put her hands on her hips and threw him a mocking expression, "Oh come on! There's plenty of room…"His face told her that he wasn't giving up until she was sat in there with him so with careful steps, she climbed into the tub and lowers herself into the space between his legs; leaning back onto his hard chest.

"I will pay you back for this, as soon as I can –"

"Jess," Kol put his hand over her mouth from behind her, "How many times do we have to go over this?" He whispered into her ear, "You owe me nothing. Besides, if you had just let me compel the guy, I wouldn't be paying a thing." His lips lowered and landed on her neck. He removed his hand from her mouth and rested it on her hip. Fire spread through her as he placed quick butterfly kisses up and down. His lips danced on her skin as she moaned softly with pleasure. Her uttered reaction made him growl in response.

"Darling that's not going to work…" She copied his words from only days earlier.

She felt Kol smile into the curve of her neck as she replied, "What's not going to work?" Clearly he had mastered the innocent façade over the centuries.

"That."

"What?"

"You're trying to distract me…"

"Maybe I just wanted to kiss you…" His lips pressed once more to her skin.

"Oh I doubt that." She stood up sharply and left the room, barely reaching the bed before Kol flashed in front of her.

"What's wrong?"

Jess kept the stony look on her face for as long as she could but eventually her lips began to point upwards. "Annoying, isn't it?"

Kol's worried expression evaporated only to be replaced by a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh now that is not funny…" He growled, pushing her backwards onto the bed.

Jess' eyes fluttered open to be met with a glaring sun shine gleaming throw the window. Kol's strong arms were still wrapped around her naked body as she lay with her head on his chest. She liked this. She felt safe here. As her inner monologue loved to remind her, she knew it was ironic that she would feel the most safe she has ever felt in the arms of a vampire, but Kol would never hurt her, she knew that for a fact. It was all very cliché but when he enclosed his arms around her, she felt… at home. _Jess you've hardly known the guy for two seconds!_ She knew she was right. But it felt so much longer. _Yes,_ she had just met him the Saturday before, and _yes, _it was only Thursday, and _yes,_ she knew that they were moving at an impossibly fast pace but Jess didn't want to stop and ask questions. Why bother when everything felt so right?

Her hand had subconsciously started to draw circles on his chest as her head swam with thoughts.

"I could get used to this darling," Kol whispered down to her. She smiled into his chest.

"Me too."

"What time are you at work today?"

Jess looked at the clock and groaned. "In an hour. And I'm there for 12 full hours, oh the joys!"

She felt Kol shake lightly under her, "Well, I have things to do today, but I'll come pick you up after your shift? We can test out the double bathtub?"

Jess laughed, "Deal."

_You really need to stop getting used to that_. Her inner self scolded her as Kol dropped her off outside of Randys; his vampire speed meaning that she had a little extra time to get ready. The hotel that she moved to was right in the centre of town and only a few minutes' walk rather than the half hour trek she had to take twice a day prior, but still, Kol managed to get her there on time even though when she left she was a little late.

As she stepped through the front door to Randy's she looked around to see that the breakfast rush hour was beginning to fade. The bar was practically and the floor had only a sprinkling of people on, but there were still quite a few people stood looking rather impatient waiting for their 'take out' orders.

"Excuse me," Jess smiled at one particularly grumpy customer as she squeezed passed him to reach the back room to put her bag and coat away. He gave her a slight grunt and stepped back a fraction of an inch. "Thanks," It soon became clear that he wasn't going to move any further.

As she closed the door to the staff room behind her, her eyes flashed over to the lockers that Kol had pushed her up against and sunk his teeth into her. A shiver of excitement ran through her as the memory came to the forefront of her mind.

She threw her bag into her locker and pulled her phone out of her pocket to check the time. _8:55_. She had five minutes. Having her phone in her hand, the thought of her sister popped into her head so deciding that it had been too long since they actually spoke, she quickly found her in her contacts and pressed call.

It rang four times before she picked up, "Hello?"

"Kaylie?"

"Oh my gosh, Jess?!" Gone was the boredom from her voice.

"The one and only! Listen, I can only talk for a little bit but I just wanted to hear your voice," The amount that she missed her sister made itself known as Jess tried to choke back tears.

"Jess Monroe, are you crying?"

"I just miss you."

"I miss you too." She heard her sister sigh into the phone, "Oh! Guess what? That boy I told you about? He asked me out! Mum and dad don't approve of course but it doesn't matter! I don't care if I'm only 13 Jess I want to marry him!"

"Woahhhh, take it easy. He has to get my approval before you do _anything_ you got it? No engagement allowed." Jess had learnt the hard way that telling Kaylie _not_ to do something only made her want to do it more; this way gave her time to realise that she was barely beginning her life without needing to tie herself down to someone.

Kaylie laughed out loud down the phone, "Well obviously! I can't wait for you to meet him Jess. He's completely different to anyone I've ever known." Jess held in an exasperated sigh and resigned to just closing her eyes in frustration. Did Kaylie not realise how ridiculous she sounded? She's 13 years old.

"Just tell him he's got to go through me first…"

Kaylie just laughed louder, "I shall do. So what about you have you found anyone?" Jess' thoughts of course flashed straight to Kol, but before she had to decide whether to lie or not, she looked at her phone screen to see it was time for her shift to start.

"I have to go Kaylie, my shift's about to start. It's been so good to talk to you though. I miss you and I love you."

"Love you and miss you too! Bye!" The phone clicked leaving Jess to her own thoughts.

Her immediate reaction to her sister's 'boy talk' was that it was ridiculous. She was barely old enough to know what to wear and she was off out making choices about her life time partner but then, was Jess' situation much different? She had only known Kol a matter of days and had given herself to him almost completely. _Almost? Who do you think you're kidding?_ Things with Kol were more complex than just her parents disproval though; much more complex. So complex she didn't even know where to begin. She _could_ start at him being a thousand year old vampire, or at him being a murderer, or at him being so damaged, but then, she could also start at his cheeky grin and the constant mischievous sparkle in his eye, or his protectiveness over her, or his desire to take care of her. Kol had made her feel things she had never felt before; and not just towards him. He made her feel strong. Even though he had saved her multiple times, how could she not feel empowered by being the only one who can stop him when he sets off on a rampage? Her mother had always taught her not to judge herself on the way another person sees her, especially a man; but the fact that Kol seemed to care for her made her feel self-important. It wasn't much, if anything, to do with him being an original vampire. It was to do with someone who didn't find it easy to let other people in, letting her in after a matter of days.

"Jess…? Jess?! J-" The door flung open to reveal Tiffany, "There you are," Tiffany sighed, "So you and I need to talk, but first, you need to get to work." Jess tried to cover the surprise on her face as her friend spoke so bluntly so just nodded and smiled at her.

With a thumb pointed over her shoulder, Tiffany stood in the doorway until Jess walked passed her and toward the restaurant floor for the beginning of her twelve hour shift.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I WOULD LOVE SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRIT. TO HELP IMPROVE MY WRITING. THANK YOU.<em>**


	20. Chapter 20

In regard to the timeline, we are just before Damon and Elena come to pick Jeremy up from Denver.

Thank you for all of the lovely words, they really mean a lot!

If you're still reading this story, thank you.

**If you recognise it, I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>The people came in crowds after crowds. Jess was rushed off her feet all day long; her past few shorter shifts had really spoilt her. By the time one o'clock came around, Jess was about ready to drop. Not that Tiffany had had an easy morning, but working behind the bar was definitely favourable over working on the floor. Randy's was one of the only restaurants in town and by far the busiest so even if it wasn't a rush hour, there would always be people wanting to be served.<p>

Jess cursed under her breath as a fresh surge of people spilled through the doors. The lunch hour was certainly underway. After quickly taking the used plates from her only empty table to the kitchen and wiping it down, she went straight over to the customers at the front of the queue that was dangerously close to heading out the door.

"Hi, table for" She looked up, "two?"

The man in front of her nodded as his wife/girlfriend/date squeezed his bicep softly; the way his lips pointed up slightly didn't go unnoticed by Jess.

"If you'd just like to follow me," She picked up two menus before leading the couple over to the last table in her section. Luckily, the table was a small two-seater. "Here you go," She handed the menus to them as they took their seats, "I'll give you a few minutes to decide what you would like, but in the meantime, do you know what you'd like to drink?"

"I'll just have a water please,"

"Same for me thanks," The man agreed.

"Ok," Jess put on her fake smile as the man reached out to hold his dates hand over the table; with her flashing him a small smile at the gesture.

As Jess filled up two glasses with water before adding ice, she took the opportunity to watch the pair. _You're not a stalker or anything Jess (!)_ The woman kept looking down to the table with an embarrassed smile playing on her lips making the man laugh. From this angle, she was facing him and it didn't take a genius to see the amount of love and adoration he held for this woman; it was written all over his face. Jess saw his lips move and the blonde woman duck her head, allowing her hair to cover her face. A smile danced across Jess's face at the sight; even before Kol, it had been a long time since she had been on a normal date with a normal guy like that.

"Jess? Order's up for table 23!" Carlos yelled from behind her bringing her out of her daydreams and back into reality.

Her day continued pretty similar to that. Customers came and they went. She took their orders, served them and then cleaned up after them. She was unsure if it was due to the week she was currently having, but Jess couldn't stop herself from repeatedly feeling tired of her job. The idea of doing this, day in and day out, for much longer almost bored her to death. While unable to dispute that her 'adventure' had turned into something completely different than what she thought it would, she still wanted out of this deadbeat town. She wanted excitement, fun, danger. She wanted to experience everything that life had to offer; take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere, run out of money and phone home crying because of it, get a piercing in a really awkward place and maybe even a tattoo. And that just wasn't going to happen in Denver. But what could she do? Her life was there now and as much as she hated to admit it, so was Kol and the idea of leaving him behind didn't bear thinking about.

She was sat in the staff room on her final break texting Kaylie when Tiffany burst in.

"There you are! Right, I need to talk to you." She marched over to a stunned Jess, "You said you weren't dating Kol. You lied. I want to know why? Is it because you know that I wouldn't approve? Of course I don't approve Jess, he's a psychopath! I told you what happened with Julie or did you just forget that?! And you still continued dating him! You don't know what he's like Jess. He's bad news. You need to get away from him. I heard he's staying at your motel; you can stay with me if you want? Until you find somewhere else far away from him. Honestly Jess, it's ok, I'll help you –"

"What?" Jess found her voice before Tiffany could dig herself into an even deeper hole, "Ok, first? When you asked me if I was dating Kol, I didn't lie because at the time, I wasn't. Second, of course I remember what you said about Julie, but I'm not her. And as for not knowing what he's like, I know him a millions times better than you. Than anyone in Denver I'm even willing to bet. He might be bad news but the media always taint everything into something it's not! Plus, I'm not staying at the motel anymore, I moved to a hotel in town last night." Jess didn't see the point in mentioning that Kol happened to stay with her there last night.

"Jess," Tiffany moved to sit next to her and captured Jess hands in her own, "you don't have to make up some story for him, you can trust me. I'll help you,"

"Tiffany," Jess began in the same patronizing tone, "I'm not making up any story, _you_ need to trust _me_. I know what I'm doing when it comes to Kol," the blatant lie slipped straight out, "he makes me happy. And to be honest, these past few days have made me realise, that I haven't been happy in a _long_ time, so please, just accept it."

"I can't. I'm sorry. There's just too many things that don't make any sense when it comes to him, and too many stories… things that I've been told. I get that he has a 'bad boy' flame around him Jess, I do, and I can see how that's attractive. I just don't want you to get burned."

Jess smiled softly and squeezed her friends hands, "And I won't. I completely understand your worries, and to be honest if I was in your shoes, I would probably be exactly the same. But all those things? Kol's told me everything. They all make sense now. You don't have to like it or even accept it, but please respect it. I'm with Kol, and I'm good." Tiffany was visibly on the preverbal fence. It was clear that she wanted to believe Jess, but Jess also knew that Tiffany was certain that she knew Kol better, and with that, she knew his true self. _You couldn't be further from the truth Tiff._

Tiff's eyes softened slightly as she sighed, "If he ever does ANYTHING, even if he just puts one toe out line-"

"I'll call you straight away." Jess smiled as she pulled her friend in for a hug, "Thank you for giving him a chance, not many people do."

After her tense conversation with Tiffany, Jess' break was virtually over so she just set back off to work.

The longer she worked, the more difficult it became to keep her eyes from wandering to the clock which seemed to be on ultra-slow. So slow that by the time it reached eight pm, Jess was sure that it was eight pm the next day.

_One hour left. _She told herself.

_Forty five minutes left._

_Thirty minutes left._

_Fifteen minutes left!_ By this time, her inner self was practically skipping around gleefully.

As she wiped down one of the last tables in her section, she actually did start to skip away until she got a few strange looks.

The restaurant was quite bare for this time on a Thursday evening, leaving Jess and a few other members of staff, including Tiffany, plenty of time to stand around. Time passed even slower. Looking at the clock, Jess was sure that it was ticking exceptionally slow on purpose, maybe she was the target of a practical joke; she was unable to think of someone who would be that sad to actually do it though.

She felt his presence before she saw him. Every hair on her body stood on end as he strolled casually through the entrance and toward her, looking every bit the handsome devil he was. His trademark cheeky grin was planted firmly on his face as he neared her. Jess could feel Tiffany's eyes on her as she turned to face him, a beaming smile of her own shining bright. Kol wrapped an arm around her waist as he reached her, pulling her into him. She gladly melted into his body. Sure, it had only been twelve hours but it was the longest she'd been away from him since they first met. His strong arms tightened slightly as she breathed in his masculine, minty scent.

"I missed you," She mumbled into his chest, well aware that he could hear her.

He let out a laugh, "I should think so I _am_ really cool..."

Jess playfully punched his firm torso, "You're supposed to say it back you arse,"

Another laugh escaped him, "I missed you too." His head dipped down, nuzzling the hair that had fallen over her neck. Much too soon, Jess remembered they were in a public place and pulled away.

"I don't think we've officially met, I'm Tiffany; Jess' friend." Tiffany bounced over, sticking her hand out toward Kol. He didn't even miss a beat.

Shaking her hand, he grinned. "Tiffany huh? You're the one who told Jess all of those rumours about me?" Jess stiffened slightly at this, she'd completely forgotten about that. Squeezing the hand that Kol had left in hers, she just prayed he wouldn't… like kill her or something, "Sounds like you really care about Jess. Good." Jess tried to downplay the huge sigh that burst out of her but Kol, of course, caught it and turned back to her with an innocent expression on his face, however it was tainted by that stupid grin.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I WOULD LOVE SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRIT. TO HELP IMPROVE MY WRITING. THANK YOU.<em>**


	21. Chapter 21

**IMPORTANT! **The timeline is a bit different for this day. Damon, Elena and Jeremy had already gone to see Mary, who lives in Denver for my story, before the DE kiss at the motel.

Thank you for the kind words!

If you're still reading, thank you.

**If you recognise it, I do not own it.**

* * *

><p>"So what did you do today?" Jess asked him as they exited the restaurant. Momentarily forgetting that she had moved, Jess set off in the wrong direction and earned a chuckle from Kol when she realised and swiftly changed her course.<p>

"Met up with some old friends." He smiled as their fingers laced together.

Jess took a second to contemplate Kol's definition of old, "Oh, have fun?"

"Lots," Kol laughed as he unconsciously rubbed his stomach with his free hand.

The air was cool; not cold enough to need a jacket, but not so warm that even the slightest bit of exercise caused a sweat. The silence was broken when Kol's phone rang.

"Hello Nik," The arrogant smirk was prominent in his tone. He paused before replying, "Nope, I did catch up with them after though." Jess watched as Kol's expression changed like lightening. "What? I'm busy here… For how long?... Fine." He slammed down on the end call button so hard, Jess was sure his thumb had gone straight through the phone.

"What's up?" In the back of her mind, she knew she ought to be cautious; Kol's controlled breathing was proof enough, but this was _Kol_, he would never hurt her.

"I just have to go to see my brother for a while,"

"Oh. Is he ok?"

"Yeah. He just needs me to do something for him. I'll be gone a few days," He turned to Jess, cupping her cheeks with his large hands. His lips were on hers before she got her next breath out but she welcomed the feeling. His lips were hard but soft at the same time as they massaged her own. His tongue traced her bottom lip, begging for entrance which she gladly granted.

All too soon he pulled away, leaving her both breathless and alone. His hands had disappeared from her waist and she was clutching thin air. _Stupid vampire speed_, she grumbled to herself, _He's probably on a roof or something watching you and laughing._

Jess made a mental note to slap him the next time she saw him.

By the time she reached her room, she had decided on reading her beloved _The Fault In Our Stars._ Her copy was old and ratty due to her reading it over and over since she bought it when she first moved, but she loved the story and John Green just had a gift for making the words jump off the page at her.

She headed straight for her suitcase, ready to rummage through all of her possessions.

_What?_

Jess checked again.

_Necklace. Purse. Clothes, lots and lots of clothes._

Checking her other suitcase she found the same thing; no book. Willing herself not to panic, she grabbed her hold-all. _It'll be in here Jess._ She thought inwardly.

"No no no no…" She began throwing her belongings around wildly until she reached the bottom of the last bag. Spinning around to give the room a once over, she barely noticed the clothes that were strewn all around, all her mind was focused on was her lost book. "Damn it!" The urge to stamp her foot in annoyance was almost overwhelming but she managed to stop herself before she began to act like a child.

Her brain ran backwards to the last time she had it; it was just before she moved to the hotel. She had read four chapters before putting back onto the bed side table and going to sleep.

"Shit!" She shouted, remembering the last time she had lost it and found it fallen down the back of the table.

Her shoes were on and she was walking out the door before she could think twice about it. It may have seemed like just a book but it was the very first thing that she had bought when she moved away from home. As she set off towards her old motel, Jess let her mind wander back to her very first day in America.

_The airport was booming. People were rushing around; searching for their luggage probably but Jess didn't see the point. She could wait, patiently._

Ok, maybe not so patiently _she thought as half an hour passed by but her thought was cut off by the sight of her last purple case heading toward her on the conveyer belt. A heavy sigh of relief flew out of Jess' mouth. She was suffering from major jetlag already and although she was tired, the time differences kept her awake enough to not be able to sleep. _Reading could help_ She mused silently as she strolled out of the collection area, there was a little shop on her left hand side selling all of the last minute necessities for a flight; including books. _

_After searching through them for a few minutes, Jess eventually found one that caught her eye. The cover was bright blue with a black and white splodge on the front, '_The Fault In Our Stars', _she read to herself. Her eyes scanned the synopsis on the back page and she was already transfixed._

_She paid the cashier and headed outside for a taxi, a taxi to where she hadn't figured out yet but she knew for certain that she would need one. _

The lights of the motel sign flickered softly as Jess rounded the final corner, heading for the reception. Those lights were firmly on and as bright as ever.

"Come to beg for your room back so soon?" A man she had come to know as Jim joked. She didn't actually know his name, he had never introduced himself officially, but he looked like a Jim.

"Actually, I think I left a book in my old room, do you mind if I go look?"

"Course, but the cleaners already been in and they haven't found anything."

_Great_, her heart sank. "Well, I'd still like to have a look if you don't mind?"

Her only response was the keys being placed in her hands.

As she made her way across the lot back to the reception, her lost book retrieved, something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Her instinct was to look at what moved but when she did turn to see, she immediately regretted it. A woman was pushed up against a pillar with a man attached to her face. Jess could feel herself blushing as she quickly turned away from the passionate embrace. The pair seemed oblivious to the outside world and she didn't want to intrude on their private moment. A small part of her brain wondered if that was what she and Kol looked like when they kissed. Did they seem as oblivious to anything other than each other as this couple did?

"Uh, Elena?" _That voice sounds familiar._

"Oh my god, Jeremy," She heard the woman say as she and her lover broke apart.

_Jeremy?_

_Jeremy!_

"Jeremy?" Jess looked up in the direction of the voices and was met with a head peering over the balcony.

"Jess? Hey, what are you doing here? Where's Kol?"

"I uh, I left my book when I moved…" Jess waved her book around lamely.

"She knows where Kol is?" She heard another man's voice say.

"No Damon don't-"

"Where is he?" Jess blinked and the man was in front of her. He was quite attractive, his dark hair making his bright blue eyes all the more prominent, even in the darkness, not forgetting that his shirt was open, putting his sculpted chest on full display. Usually Jess would start to drool or something like that but if she was honest with herself, all she could think of was how Kol's chest was that little bit more defined, yet leaner somehow? And how Kol's hair was shorter than this mans, and how Kol's eyes were so much warmer, so much older.

"I don't know." Jess answered honestly, she knew he was at his brother's house but she didn't technically know _where_ he was.

"Tell me where he is." She felt hands wrap around the tops of her arms.

"Damon leave her alone!" The woman ran down the stairs and over to them.

"We need to know where he is Elena!" The man, Damon presumably, imitated the woman, Elena's, annoyed tone.

"You already asked her and she said she didn't know!"

"Ever heard of a little thing called lying Elena?"

"Let go of her. Now." Elena completely ignored his question, something that Jess was appreciative of because of the pain beginning to emerge in her arms. She winced a little and caught Elena's eye, "See you're hurting her. Let her go!" Damon turned to glare at Elena. Their eyes locked and they seemed to have some sort of secret exchange using eye contact alone. Jess had to hand it to the girl, Damon was clearly pissed and looked stupidly intimidating but she didn't back down.

Without a word, Damon released Jess' arms and stomped off back up the stairs before a door slammed shut.

"Thank you," Jess whispered as her hands subconsciously rubbed the areas where there would quite clearly be hand marks tomorrow.

"I'm so sorry about him, are you ok?"

"Jess, are you ok?" Elena and Jeremy spoke at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you staying here? Where's your room?" Elena looked around her.

"Uh, no I used to stay here but I moved into town."

"Well you can't walk all the way back to town now, come on, you can stay with us for the night."

"Oh no I couldn't-"

"You can and you will," Elena interrupted with a smile on her face.

"You're better off just going along with it," Jeremy whispered in her ear from behind her.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't even introduce myself," Elena laughed quietly, "I'm Elena Gilbert, Jeremy's sister and that rude guy you met before, that's Damon Salvatore. It's nice to meet you."

Jess returned the sweet smile that Jeremy's sister wore. "I'm Jess Monroe; it's nice to meet you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I WOULD LOVE SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRIT. TO HELP IMPROVE MY WRITING.<strong>_


	22. Chapter 22

Quite a short chapter but I felt like i should leave it where i left it.

Thank you so much for the kind reviews - you guys are awesome!

**If you recognise it - I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>The room was bigger than Jess' old one but looked smaller courtesy of the two double beds placed in there. Damon just rolled his eyes as they walked through the door; he sat at the far side of the room at the table, his legs resting on the chair opposite and his shirt still unbuttoned.<p>

"I hope you don't mind," Elena gestured to the two beds. _Oh. _Her inner self thought,_ you're going to have to share… well that's not going to be awkward._

"No, it's fine. Thanks for letting me stay," In all honesty, Jess hadn't really been looking forward to the thirty minute walk back to town, especially at this time of night.

"She's staying now? Great." Damon downed the last of his drink before storming out of the room. Elena gave Jess an apologetic look as she sighed and went after the angry vampire; the door clicking shut behind her.

"Hey, don't worry about him…" Jeremy spoke softly, catching her attention away from the voices outside that were growing in volume. "Look, Jess, I need to talk to you about something – or someone really but… just let me finish before you interrupt ok?" Jess smiled at Jeremy's apparent loss for words but it was soon wiped away by the sombre look on his face.

"Wha – Is everything ok?" Jess scrunched her eyebrows together as she neared the boy before her.

"Yeah, well kind of. Look Jess, I know that you don't know me like at all, but you need to get out of town."

Jess' eyebrows separated and rose a few inches, "I'm sorry?"

"It's not safe for you here. He's here. He's taken an interest in you. You need to get out now while you still can. Just go, go far away. Maybe you could go back to England you know? Somewhere he could never find you." For a moment Jess was sure the loud argument between Damon and Elena outside had affected her hearing but again Jeremy's face gave away the truth.

"What are you talking about?"

Jeremy sighed, clearly frustrated, as he gestured for her to sit on the bed next to him, "Kol."

Jess felt her body freeze. _Jeremy knows._

"W-what?" A nervous laugh escaped her lips.

"I know you have no reason to trust me, but you have too. You have to believe me; Kol is really _really_ bad news."

Jess felt a defensive streak arise in honour of Kol; she knew him like nobody else and she was certainly not going to have some school kid tell her otherwise.

"No. No, he's not. Not to me anyway."

Jeremy looked at her as if she'd gone mad. It was clear in his eyes that he was trying to figure out if Jess knew about vampires and all things supernatural but Jess kept a straight face giving nothing away.

Damon and Elena's voices outside got louder.

"No, Jess, listen to me – you need to get as far away from Kol as you can." Jess made the mistake of looking into Jeremy's silently begging eyes and almost took his advice.

"Jeremy, I appreciate your concern. I do, really. But Kol would never hurt me."

"Jess, you're not listening to me –"

"No, you're not listening to me." She interrupted him, "You're trying to tell me how I should stay away from Kol when I know him better than you ever could hope too!" Jess felt her temper rising – no one was going to insult Kol when they hardly knew him.

"Jess he's a vampire for gods sake!" Jeremy yelled, pausing to judge her reaction; she gave away none. "Look I know it's hard to understand but vampires are really and Kol? He's one of the originals. The oldest vampires in the world. He kills, maims and torments innocent people for fun without even blinking. And he has now taken an interest in you. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"I know."

"I mean, Christ Jess. That man has been faking a friendship with me for months! And all so he could keep an eye on me for his brother just in case he decided to kill me!" _What?_ "Wait…? You know? You _know?!_ WHAT THE HELL? You know who he is and you're still around him? You know what he's done? It's sick! You're sick! You know what? Get out!"

"Jeremy…"

"OUT!" Jess felt tears pricking behind her eyes but forced them down – at least until she was out the room. Turning on her heel, she stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Damon and Elena were still outside but their argument had diminished at her presence, maybe before that, but Jess didn't care. Walking straight past them she eyed the stairs and headed in their direction.

"Jess wait!" She heard Elena call after her but she ignored it. Jeremy saying the words out loud about what Kol had done had rocked her. It rocked her confidence in herself, in Kol and in their relationship; not to mention the embarrassment and shame she felt for falling for his 'bad boy flame' just as Tiffany had said.

_"That man has been faking a friendship with me for months!"_ Jeremy's words were replaying over and over in her brain. Why hadn't Kol told her? _Because he knew you'd react like this?_ Jess felt like smacking her own head; this wasn't the time for her snarky inner self. She truly believed that Kol trusted her enough to tell her his secrets; obviously not the ones from like ten gazillion years ago but the present seemed like a good place to start.

_"…keep an eye on me for his brother…"_ Jess thought back to the day in the park with Kol. _Was that really only yesterday?_ Replaying the moments in her mind, she remembered Kol pointing his phone at Jeremy.

_"Were you videoing Jeremy?" _She'd asked him.

Kol had just smiled at her before replying, "_Someone from back home just wanted to see how he was."_

Jess froze. A small part of her – the tiniest part of her - had been praying that Jeremy was wrong or that this was all just some misunderstanding but Jess had known the moment the words had left Jeremy's lips that it was true. She'd felt it in her gut. At the time she had felt disgusted with herself for believing a stranger over her boyfriend, who wasn't even there to defend himself, especially when the allegations were so vicious but now…

The more she thought about it, the more she could feel her anger changing course. It was no longer headed for Jeremy, it was pointing straight and true – to Kol.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I WOULD LOVE SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRIT. TO HELP IMPROVE MY WRITING. THANK YOU.<strong>_


	23. Chapter 23

Bit of a longer chapter compared to the last one!

Thank you so much for the reviews, you are all so kind honestly! I love you!

**If you recognise it, I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Jess could hear Elena and Damon shuffling around behind her; Elena was warning Damon against tearing her throat out on the spot. <em>Duh, vampire hearing… he heard everything.<em> Jess almost growled at herself. Her head fell into her hands as she collapsed against the pillar outside her old room. _You can't even go back in there because Kol persuaded you to move. _Drops of water dripped against her hands before she realised she was crying. Why had she allowed Kol to just come in and rip her world to shreds and build her a new one? A world where everything included him. A world with vampires. A world where murders were apparently a regular occurrence. She couldn't even go home because who knows, Kol could've just been lying about needing to go and see his brother; _oh god, he might be waiting for you._

Jess struggled to stay afloat as information encased her. Kol being a vampire was something that she knew about; she knew that he had killed people, she knew that he had suffered greatly in his abnormally long life – but the one thing she was also sure about was that all of that was in the past. And now that's up in smoke.

Maybe she had just over exaggerated her importance in the grand scheme of things. This was real life; not some romantic love story. She couldn't _change_ Kol. No matter how much she wanted too – or believed she already had. His indiscretion proved that. Not only was he watching someone; he was fully prepared to kill his friend if his brother gave him the go ahead. But was he really Jeremy's friend? Jess couldn't decide what was worse – spending that much time with someone and keeping emotions aside or spending that much time with someone, befriending them, and being prepared to kill them anyway.

"Hey," Jess jumped as Elena's soft voice crept up behind her.

"Hi," Jess cleared her throat, wiping her face of tears before answering.

"I'm really sorry about Jeremy he just feels betrayed right now –"

"No, it's fine. I deserve it. What was I thinking dating a super old vampire who suffers from major mood swings?" Jess interrupted.

Elena looked deep in thought for a moment before she replied, "The heart wants what it wants." She paused; "Sorry that was really cheesy," Jess laughed with her for a few seconds before the gravity of the situation hit her again.

"Well my heart is shit. I just – Sorry you probably don't want to hear about my problems." Jess felt a slight blush arise. Elena just sat down on the floor beside her and looked at her; urging her to continue with silence. "Ok, so I met Kol like a week ago? I know it sounds so bad when you say it like that but still, I love him. And I know what people will say but I don't care. Or at least, I thought I loved him but what if I only love the idea of the person he was pretending to be? I mean he lied to Jeremy, which I knew nothing about by the way, but Jeremy was supposed to be his friend, what if he's just lied to me this whole time? But then again, the things he's told me… I believe him. And I know that's stupid but I do." Jess knew she was rambling but she couldn't help herself. It was as if someone had opened flood gates and the charging water was too powerful for them to be reclosed. "I just don't know what to do." She turned to Elena, "Have you ever loved someone even though they are all kinds of wrong? They do terrible things, some times for fun, but still, you can't shake them?" Jess sighed as Elena's eyes fluttered to the motel room just for a seconds, and then came back to her, "I really thought I could… not change him but, but help him realise that under all of the bad and the torment is a good man. Or _was _a good man, I don't know… Can I ask you something?" Jess continued when Elena gave her silent approval, "Do you believe that everyone is capable of being saved?"

Elena let out a long breathe before replying, "Honestly? I think if they find their saviour, they're capable of so much more." Jess wiped away stray tears as she considered Elena's words. Could she be Kol's saviour? She had considered herself to be a pretty good judge of character until recent times but still, the sincerity behind Kol's words when he had spoken about his life was unmistakable. In that moment Jess decided that she believed him, or partially, she believed what he had told her about his family and his childhood.

"Hey," Elena nudged her arm tearing her away from her thoughts, "I think that's enough Kol talk for now," She said with a smile. Jess almost sighed with relief, her brain had been on maximum power for far too long and she needed to relax – which was far more easily said than done.

"Ok…" Jess' voice was uncertain as she tried to play along with the whole 'everything in life is wonderful' thing Elena had going on, _total waste of time_, she mentally slapped herself, "So lets talk about you and Damon…" A brief smile flashed on Elena's face before Jess dove in for the kill.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't laughed like that for a while," Jess held her chest as she tried to slow her breathing. Elena's life was ridiculous, and she'd told her that. What with being a doppelganger of her vampire ex-boyfriend's ex-girlfriend who is also the ex-girlfriend her vampire lover who is the brother of her vampire ex-boyfriend and the ex of her vampire best friend who has just recently made up with her other best friend who happens to be both Jeremy's ex and a witch, Jess suddenly felt like her problems were the Earth compared to Jupiter. And that wasn't even getting into her 'Klaus' problems.

Elena's eyes shone bright as she beamed at Jess. "See, life does go on, no matter how much crap you have to go through." Jess falter for a second before Elena continued, "Now come on, let's go to bed, you can share with me, might be a little less awkward than sharing with my brother."

"Oh no, Jeremy's not exactly my number one fan right now, I don't think he wants to see me."

"You leave Jeremy to me." The girls got up and headed over to the staircase; Jess walking a little more hesitant that Elena.

"Thank you." Jess said as they reached the room door. Elena looked at her, "I haven't been able to tell anyone about this before. I mean, Tiff does her best to understand but it's a bit hard to open up when you're keeping so many secrets,"

"That's what friends are for," Elena smiled at her.

Jess groaned as the light hit her eyes. The lumpy mattress beneath her was familiar, not to mention the paper thin curtains. As she rolled her head to the side she saw Jeremy, still sound asleep. His chest rose in even motions as his peaceful face held a small smile. He really was quite handsome. Jess had been too side tracked by… _him, _to even recall the reason she had agreed to that date with Jeremy. Yes it was shameful to admit, but the reason was purely a shallow one; Jeremy was attractive. It was when she was on the date that she found that he wasn't only physically attractive, his personality was beautiful too.

A noise behind her brought her away from her memories.

Jess gulped as she turned to face the culprit. Damon. His eyes were like ice as he tilted his head towards the door in a gestured manor. Figuring that if she refused there was a high chance of his literally forcing her to go outside, she slowly crept out of bed and out the door as quietly as possible.

"Everything you know. Now." Steel blue eyes glared down at her, clearly making themselves looks as intimidating as possible.

"By the sounds of things you know more than I do."

"Well lets make this easier shall we? Where is he?"

"I don't know."

Damon growled, "Is he here?"

"No."

"Then where is he?"

"I don't know."

"You said he's not here!"

"He's not,"

"Then you know where he is!"

"No, I don't."

"Look, I've been really patient with you for Elena's sake but do not take that as a 'get out of jail free' card. I could still kill you just as easily." His hand came up to wrap around Jess' throat.

"Damon!" A sharp whisper yell burst his little bubble of evil as he dropped his hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Elena wrapped her cardigan around her as the cold air hit her.

"She knows where Kol is Elena that is something we need to know. Since she was Kol's little play thing," _ouch_, "she's probably on vervain so I can't compel her, that leaves only one option."

"You do not touch her again." Elena came to stand between Jess and Damon. "What's wrong with you? You're acting like she's the criminal in all of this when you're forgetting one of the most important parts!" Damon looked expectantly at Elena, "She's just a girl! She's just a girl who fell in love with someone who is so wrong for her but is so right! Someone who makes her feel alive! Someone who lied to her and makes rash decisions that hurt her!"

Damon scowled at Elena, "What are you saying?" He stepped forwards so that their faces were inches apart.

Elena took in a shaky breath, "I'm saying leave her alone."

Damon's lip twitched into a grimace before he turned on his heel and headed for the stairs.

"Wait! I don't know where Kol is but I know where he's going," Jess' heart broke in two as she betrayed the man she loved, "He said he had to go see his brother, Nik."

Damon and Elena locked eyes for a moment before Elena yelled, "Jeremy come on wake up! We have to go home! Now!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I WOULD LOVE SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRIT. TO HELP IMPROVE MY WRITING!<strong>_


	24. Chapter 24

Back again! **SO SO SO SORRY BUT I ACCIDENTILY UPLOADED THIS CHAPTER AS CHPATER 23 WHEN THIS IS CHAPTER 24 LOL, BUT I'VE PUT CHAPTER 23 UP SO JUST READ THE PREVIOUS ONE AND THIS SHOULD MAKE MORE SENSE!**

Thank you for the reviews! I know i say it a lot but it really does mean a lot - especially the long ones *wink wink* hahahaha.

**If you regonise it, I don't own it**.

* * *

><p>It had been not even ten minutes since Jess had spilled her guilty guts out to Damon and Elena and yet, they were ready to leave.<p>

Jeremy had shot up out of bed in seconds and after a quick explanation from Elena, he helped Damon carry the bags down to the car without giving Jess so much as a last glance.

Jess watched as they all flew around in a panicked hurry – well Elena did. She kept mentioning something about Kol and how –

Her chest contracted as her mind supplied her with pictures and memories of the man she loved; the man she had betrayed. If she was honest with herself, Jess didn't really know how badly she had betrayed him, the rational side of her brain was still stuck at her first meeting with Kol leaving her unable to think anything through logically. Was it just one of those things that wouldn't make a big difference to his life? As much as Jess would like to think so, she knew by Damon's determination and the looks on their faces right now that knowing where Kol was, was a huge revelation that leaned the odds in their favour. What those odds were about she had no clue.

"Damon come on lets go!" Elena yelled from the passenger side front seat as Damon lazily strolled up to the drivers side. "This isn't funny Damon, Kol is in Mystic Falls, we need to get there now. I already called Caroline and she's busy spreading it like wildfire. Goodbye Jess!"

"See you around groupie." Damon smirked at Jess before sliding into the car. Jeremy didn't even look at her once.

"Wait!" Jess leaned down and through the open window, "When you find Kol, what are you going to do?" This is it. This is the final straw. This is the moment she finds out whether she has just made the worst mistake of her life.

Damon curled his finger towards him, encouraging her forward. Tipping his head so that his lips practically touched Jess' ear, he whispered, "We're going to kill him."

Jess had just enough time to pull her body out of the open window before the car shot off. Vaguely Elena could be heard yelling at Damon, asking him what he had said but that wasn't what was she was listening to. _"We're going to kill him." _

"_We're going to kill him."_

"_We're going to kill him."_

"_We're going to kill him."_

Damon's voice rang in her ears. As her brain began to function again, thoughts came flooding in.

_Kol dead._

_A world without Kol._

_Kol dead._

_A world without Kol._

_I'll never see him again._

She felt a tear run down her cheek as the last thought emerged.

Yes, Kol was a bit of a dick head but still, he was _her_ dick head, and he didn't deserve to die.

Jess forced her legs to carry her back to town; the whole while trying to find some order for the thoughts that were tumbling around in her head. She was almost afraid to admit, but she could imagine Kol doing a lot of things that would give a lot of people reason for wanting him dead. But did that mean that he had done one of those things to Jeremy and his friends? _Probably_. Jess mentally cursed her internal self before going back to her jumbled thoughts.

It soon dawned upon her that ever since she had met Kol, her brain had been reduced to mush. The last time she had a clear head seemed like a distant memory.

By the time she managed to slightly bring herself away from Kol and his future, she was already in town and around the corner from her hotel. But the memory of Kol moving her into this hotel was fresh in her mind and hurt to think of. As she stomped up the stairs to her room, she started to think over her options.

Number 1, she could let Damon, Elena and Jeremy attempt to kill Kol. _No!_ Even if Kol was an original and probably able to defend himself against them easily, _probably_ was _definitely_ and the thought of Kol not being alive tomorrow sent sheering pains through her chest. The risk was only small but it was still bigger than it should be.

So that left her with number 2, warn him. But then, how would she do that? She thought as she slumped down onto her huge bed. They were together so often, they hadn't found a need to exchange numbers and she didn't know where he was.

_Mystic Falls._

The word flashed up in her mind; a memory from what felt like hours ago but in reality was probably only 30 minutes.

"…_Kol is in Mystic Falls!"_

_Great,_ she thought,_ but where the hell is that?_ She briefly remembered Jeremy saying something about Virginia, but to be sure she quickly googled it on her phone.

According to the world wide web, the quickest way to get there was by plane and would take four hours. The only problem being that the ticket was pretty pricey, even more so if she booked for the next flight which left in an hour. The only way she would be able to afford it would be to use her travelling fund; she wouldn't need it all but a very large chuck would be missing.

The thought only crossed her mind for a second; Kol's life was worth more than a stupid trip around the US. Hell, when she did get there to warn him about it, she was going to demand that he reimbursed her for her troubles – either that or he took her on her trip.

A few more quick taps on her phone and she had booked herself a ticket on the next flight to Virginia and apparently the closest airport to Mystic Falls. As the expenses transferred accounts, she did wonder if this was the same flight that Jeremy, Elena and Damon were on but she dismissed it; Damon had probably compelled his own private jet. Her heart clenched as she realised that she may not make it in time. _What if I never got to see him again? Say goodbye? _Jess shook her head as if trying to free herself of the daunting thoughts, _Don't think like that Jess. You'll get there, tell Kol, and then you'll both live happily ever after._ Even her almost fake, optimistic self scoffed at that. _Happily ever after with a vampire. Sure!_

"Hello? Hi is that Randy?" Jess heard a grunt at the other end of the phone and just decided to go with it. "Hey it's Jess. Yeah, um, I'm really sorry to just drop it on you like this but there has been a… _family_ emergency?" The words sounded more like a question than a statement, "So I need to go out of town for a few days so I can't work I'm sorry."

"Ok, whatever." The grumpy old man hung up without saying anything else. _He's a man of few words._ Jess mused to herself, _or just a giant arsehole_.

As the cab she hired to take her to the airport charged down the highway, she made one last phone call.

"Hey Tiff!"

"Hey girl! How are you?" Jess smiled at the chirpiness in her friends voice.

"I'm good, listen I'm just ringing to tell you that I'm going out of town for a few days,"

"Uh huh, this wouldn't have anything to do with Kol would it?" The scepticism was thick.

"It's a family emergency," Jess felt more confident in her lie this time around, neither agreeing or rejecting the assumption that it had something to do with Kol.

!Oh no, is everything ok?" Tiffany's voice changed instantly.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's fine, I just have to go check."

"Ok, call me if you need anything!"

"Thanks, I will. Bye!"

"Bye!"

The conversation ended at the right moment as the cab driver pulled up outside the departures entrance.

"Thank you," Jess paid the man and pulled out her holdall. She had only pack a few items of clothing as she only intended to get there, tell Kol and leave; returning to how her life was before Kol tore in and blew everything up.

Jess decided against checking her bag in, it was under the weight limit of a carryon bag and much less hassle to just keep it with her. So there she was, sat in the departure lounge, desperately glaring at the board, urging her flight to appear at the top. There had been a slight delay, _which is completely ok because y'know it's not like I'm in a rush or anything!_

The tannoy blared out, shocking Jess out of her system but as it always was with airport announcements; it was crackling and far too quiet.

_Finally!_ Jess almost jumped for joy when she saw her flight flicker to the top of the table with the words NOW BOARDING in green writing right next to it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SORRY ABOUT THE WHOLE AIRPORT THING, I DON'T REALLY UNDERSTAND IT AND I'M FROM ENGLAND SO I HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT THE DISTANCE BETWEEN DENVER AND VIRGINIA SO I LOOKED IT UP AND IT SAID LIKE FIVE HOURS BUT I SHORTENED IT OBV.<strong>_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I WOULD LOVE TO GET SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRIT. SO I CAN IMPROVE MY WRITING.**_


End file.
